When the Dust Begins to Settle
by CideanForever
Summary: Cross Academy is in for some trouble when a new student turns the school upside-down. Zero and Kaname want to kill her, Aido hates her, and the rest don't know what to think. Danger approaches, and it's bloodthirsty with a goal bent on destruction.
1. Day 1: Nightingale Part I

**Author's Note**: Hello once again, everyone. It's been quiet a bit of time since I last updated. I am currently revising all of my stories. There will be many changes throughout the story - in this one and all the others. If you would, please follow along. For those who have invested their time into my writing, I am sorry I have not updated in a long time. I hope to pick it up again, but it will take time.

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

The moment the first sign of rain appeared on the horizon, she knew karma had turned its back on her. Dark clouds rolled across the skin, flashes of light dancing between sky and earth. It began to drizzle, a light misting coating the ground. It darkened the streets from light browns to dark hues, grey cobble stones to near black. Lightning flashed, thunder ripped the heavens apart, and it poured.

Of all days this had to happened, why did it have to _this _day? The dark-haired female mentally cursed, brushing wet strands from her face as she kicks her luggage. The suitcase tilts over, falling in a shallow puddle with a dull thud as she stuffs her hands in her pockets. Why is she, Reverie Nightingale, the one to be stuck in the middle of nowhere? Why is it she is stuck in this isolated place so far from the place she called home? The aged town below is as good as a ghost town with the rain cascading down on it, the people hidden from sight in hopes of keeping dry in their homes. It irks her, brows twitching as she glares at the structure before her.

At this moment, she would rather be back on the plane and flying back home – and she hates planes.

It's not the height she fears. She doesn't mind the fact that the ground is hundreds of feet below a metal floor, a blur of colors as the planes cuts through the air. No, her fear is that the plane will malfunction, and she will die because some idiot forgot to do a safety inspection.

Reverie sighs, her gaze narrowing as the rain continues to fall around her. The cold breaks her train of thought time-and-again. _Why, of all days, does this have to happen _today? There is no answer to her inward question.

For the length of time she has been standing in front of the school's gate, luggage at her side, no one has come out. No one has come to get her. She hasn't even seen a hint of life here, at the gates of a school she doesn't want to be in, any more than she did at the town she passed through to get here.

She curses her father.

_Cross Academy, eh? _She continues to pace, sweater and hoodie soaked through. _It's not like I asked to be transferred across the damn country._

At fifteen, the thought of being a new student in a different country is enough to make her hackles rise. It only gets worse when her father dropped the news. _No need to worry, he said. Many students transfer in the middle of the first semester._

_It's Cross Academy or jail, Rev. The latter is out of the question. _His dark eyes had cut into her, anger swirling in their depths. She was certain hers were worse, twin pools of burning steel filled with hate. In this moment, jail would have been preferable. If she went to jail, they wouldn't have her waiting for an hour in the rain for them to collect her. Nor would a skirt be part of the standard uniform.

Reverie whirls around on the gate, checks flushed. _Carmen would know what to say. She always does._

Her home, her friends, her favorite hang-outs – all left behind. Hundreds of miles away, across the shimmering blue sea in the desert city that is her home. A burst of pain flames within her chest, replaced by rage seconds after as she grabs her two suitcases.

"Damn it all," the words are a light hiss of anger, her eyes narrowing as her attention turned to the entrance of Cross Academy. She storms to the gate, hurling her suitcase, one after the other, over the top. She scales the length of the metal barricade, dropping to the ground on the other side in a matter of minutes. Landing lightly on her feet, a grin stretched across her face. _There's a time for patient and a time for action, eh?_

Eyeing her surroundings, mainly the cobbled path swallowed by shadows and trees, she starts on her way. It's simpler this way, she tells herself. And she likes it when things are simple. The easier it is to get things done, the happier she'll be.

In the end, it all leads to the bigger picture: her not getting frustrated and taking it out on someone else. Last time that happened, she got in trouble. And trouble meant an angry father. When dad's mad, things always end badly – for her, anyway.

Gaze attentive, taking in the sights around her; she has yet to spot another person. She comes to a three-way in the path. Left, right, or straight? Brow furrowed, she takes the middle path – chance points that the school will be resting in the middle of grounds. As the light begins to settle, she curses.

In the distance, the silhouette of a massive structure makes itself known. Orbs of light dot parts of it, coming from windows she has yet to see. When the shadows start to sink into the ground, the white stones of the castle gleam. Coming upon it, standing tall and majestic, she groans.

"This has to be a joke," she mutters to herself as she pauses in front of the heavy wood doors. The steady fall of the rain is nearly forgotten as a scowl settles on her face. The school – _a_ _castle? _Eyeing it, she deflates at the thought of the twisting halls and corridors sure to exist within. Harry Potter was sure to feel the same when he saw his own school – but at least _he _had magic to help him along.

Easing open the doors, she slips inside. Setting her suitcase on the ground, she looks over the area she is currently in. Wooden floors polished dark, stone walls, wooden staircases – the entire fortress feels to be closing in on her. A sense of unease falls upon her, the silence heightening the feeling as she edges towards the door. This place, she doesn't like it.

The sights alone tell her the school could be best described as 'proper.'

Looking down at her jeans, hoodie, and sweater – she gets a distinct feeling that her clothing is on the 'unacceptable' list. Perhaps they'll allow her to wear her boots. And the male uniform – she doesn't do skirts. They are one article of clothing she tends to shy away from. They show too much leg.

Not to mention her _mother's _reaction if she saw her in one. The last time that happened was a day she wished she could forget. _What is that _trash _you're wearing? No daughter of mine will dress like a slut. _Only thirteen, the words made her cry. Why she would say she was selling herself for money went over her head, that kind of work foreign on her young mind. School itself was a job, why would she need another one?

If she saw her now, she'd be certain that it would get up with a stinging slap and a throbbing check.

Again her thoughts turn to the school, and its two classes. The thought of it pulls a frown from her. Who would want to go to school at night? She knows humans need light for health-related reasons. And sleeping at night is vital – the body produces chemicals at night during sleep that help with health. Not only that, but eight hours of sleep are critical – the eight hour is the time when long-term memory is stored in the brain. Sleep at night is healthy. It's necessary.

Reverie pulls herself from her thoughts as she climbs the stairs to the upper halls, following the signs on the doors and boards on the wall. The Chairmen's Office, located on the third floor, is just down the hall from her. From the signs she read, the dorms are separate from the school. Two dorms total, each dorm having two buildings total with a smaller, center building acting as the female-male residents. The Sun Dorm, for day class, is on the right side of the school while the Moon Dorm is on the left. It's a good structure, though probably a bit hard to keep track of the students between and around classes.

The separate dorms have only one bad aspect – rain. Getting soaked when going to class? Hell no.

The dark-haired female pauses in front of the door, raven bangs falling in front of her eyes. She doesn't bother knocking on the door. Suitcases in hand, she kicks the door open. It swings inward soundlessly until its forced halt against the wall, rattling and breaking the silence.

Stepping into the office, soaked and tired, she eyes the three people standing at the other end of the office from her. A smile, twisted to a demented shadow of one, carves its way on her face as she drops the luggage on the ground. Flipping her hair out of her face, she props one hand on her hip as the smile turns into a grin.

"Who the hell taught you manners? Because, frankly, they _suck."_


	2. Day 1: Nightingale Part II

**Author's Note**: Chapter Two redone. I think it flows a great deal better than it did before. Enjoy!

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

Shock is one way to describe the current setting. The three people standing before her, two in front of a desk and the other behind it, were silent as their gazes settled on her. Two of them were students if their outfits were anything to go by. The silver-haired one with the glasses and green shawl around his shoulder, the Chairmen she would dare to guess, looked like his eyes were about to bulge out of his face. The small, brown-haired female openly gaped at her. The male student blinked, tensed and observant as his gaze clashed with hers.

With one hand in his pocket, he looked away. _Impassive, _was her first though. The girl looked between her, the open door, and back to the male. Wide, russet eyes dart from one person to the next, hands wringing together. Reverie's gaze shifts to a flash of red, an armband hanging loosely off her arm. One black eyebrow arches into her hairline.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are we going to get to business?"

The Chairmen clears his throat, slowly standing. She can feel his gaze taking in her soaked and disarrayed appearance. From raven hair to grey eyes set in a tan face, she knows she is a mess. She curses the rain as the elder man levels a stern gaze on her. She meets it with a grin.

"Nightingale, Reverie-san, correct?" he asks as he flips through the files littering his desk, her voice even as she replies. "Yeah, and I'm also the student you left standing out in the _rain_ for an hour."

His face flushes, a sheepish smile crossing his face as he states, "Ah, yes. Sorry about that. We were discussing some very important information regarding the school. Lost track of time."

"Frankly, I don't give a shit. I just want to know where my room is so I can go to bed." He blinks at her, brow lifting in surprise. "I see. I would appreciate if you would refrain from using profanity, Nightingale-san."

He slips out of the room through a side door, leaving her and the other two standing in a heavy silence before he reappears minutes later with a packet of papers, a handbook, and a carefully folded bag. "You must be tired, Nightingale-san. I trust you read the pamphlet on the way here."

Reverie nods, yawning as the Chairmen continues, "My daughter Yuuki will take you to your room. Zero-kun, could you be as nice as to take care of her belongings?"

The younger male doesn't answer beyond stepping past Reverie, swinging one suitcase over his shoulder and keeping the other at his side. Chairmen Cross pauses to speak to Yuuki for a moment, handing her a key and telling her where the room is. He turns to Reverie, a bright smile on his face as he says, "Welcome to Cross Academy, Nightingale-san."

Reverie inclines her head in thanks, turning on her heel to follow Yuuki out of the room. The faint click of the door behind her is near inaudible, and she casts a quick look over her shoulder. The silver-haired male was right behind her, a look of dull boredom in his gaze.

Lavender eyes flicker to hers, holding her gaze for a moment before looking away. Something about him pulls a sense of unease from her, a feeling that blooms from the core of her being. Cold and unfriendly, she turns her attention to the smaller girl with the soulful eyes.

Yuuki – she has an innocent air around her. She comes off as a bit naïve, a little too trusting.

Zero, on the other hand, would never be described as 'innocent.' She wouldn't be surprised if he carried a gun on him. Serious is what he is, serious and guarded.

They make their way outside, light conversation floating between the two females. "Curfew starts at nine, and ends at sunrise." Rules drift between them, small ones but important to the system Cross Academy functions under.

Reverie frowns. _A bit extreme, isn't it? _It is a thought she shares with the two walking with her, catching both of their gazes. Yuuki's head cocks to the side, eyes wide as she asks, "How so, Nightingale-san?"

"For starters, it's Reverie." The black-haired female pauses as they move to the three-way once again, taking the left path. "Curfew at nine, you say? It's like we're kids again. Anyway, what if you're in town and lose track of time?"

In Reverie's eyes, the logic is sound. Yuuki seems to have her own thoughts on the matter as she answers, "Student's aren't allowed to leave during class sessions without the Chairmen's direct permission. During outings, if weather permits, students must go in groups."

"What about at lunch? The town isn't _that _far away." When she receives no answer, she knows the answer is a clear and loud 'no.' She runs a hand through her hair, sighing as she wipes the wet drizzle of rain from her face. _Prison is preferable to this place. This place reeks of wealth. And preps._

"Leaving school is not allowed without permission beforehand. What next?" she muttered, and Zero, for the first time, retorted, "So much for reading the handbook."

His voice rolled over her, pleasant to the ears. "I did read it. I just forgot a few things."

Once again, she was met with silence. The drizzle of rain died down, and her main concern following her soaked form was hopes that she packed everything she would need for her stay in this school.

"Do you know your schedule for your classes?" Yuuki asked as the Sun Dorm came into view, opening the door for her as Reverie answered, "Yeah, I managed to memorize that on the ride to town."

The brunette nods, a gentle smile lighting up her expression. "You have homeroom with Zero and me, so don't be late. Sensei isn't very forgiving." The smaller girl continues, but Reverie, much like Zero, remains silent.

The three find the room with ease. She's one of the upper floors, in the back of the building. Zero sets her luggage next to the open closet, leaving without a word. Yuuki leaves minutes after, bidding the new student a good night. The door shuts, leaving Reverie to cast a critical look over the room. There is only one bed, resting in the left corner of the room. The right side has the desk, across the room from it is the open closet, and around the corner is the small hall with the exit resting at the back. The closet has a door next to it, and upon opening it, she is greeted by the sight of a small, comfy bathroom.

The room is hers. No roommate due to her late entrance, clean, and with a widow that overlooks the small gathering area at the back of the dorm. Silently, she opens her luggage and organizes her belongings. Thankfully, nothing was wet. The clear bags they are held in saw to that. Putting her items in their places – clothing in the closet, female products in the bathroom, books on the desk and shelf – gives her a sense of homely comfort. Within the hour, she is dressed in a silky blouse and dry undergarments.

Perching on the edge of her bed, she folds her legs under her and looks out the window. "This is it."

She falls onto her back, a sigh pulling at her as she allows her eyes to close. This was her new home, even if only for the remainder of her school life. Relaxing into the comfort of the bed, she accepted that. There was nothing else she could do.

Turning over, grasping the small cellphone from the bedside table, she glared at the screen. It was eleven o'clock. Flipping the phone open, she gazed at the picture that has rested there, and in her photo album, for as long as she can remember.


	3. Day 4: Books and Sweets

**Author's Note**: Chapter three revamped! I added a good deal of new things, one which will pop up again later.

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

She can recall Dr. Cortez telling her that her temper would be her downfall. It was advice she never listened to. Had she listened, she wouldn't be sitting at her desk in English Monday morning. She wouldn't be staring at the teacher, eyebrow twitching. He was, perhaps, the _only _therapist she trusted to invade her mind and not tell anybody what he found. However, if he could see her now, the scene unrolling without the class's knowledge would bring shame and a great deal of disappointment.

He did, however, know patience wasn't her forte. Nor was empathy to those she did not know.

While many people pride themselves over those two things, Reverie was one who was proud of ability to deal with unfavorable situations and stress. Limited self-control had always been a part of her. And, like anyone within her family would know, when she snapped she snapped hard.

If Dr. Cortez was here, he would know what to do. He would know what to say.

Frankly, she really doesn't give a shit.

She's like a boiling caldron with a thermometer resting in its churning core. That device that reads the heat of the object it is in, had it been her, would break. The cause of the shattering device would be her surging, unpredictable anger. It would be her temper.

Reverie's hand curl into fists, eyes narrowing as Sara, a curly blond with fair skin, continues to go even when Reverie sits directly behind her. The insults from the beginning of class slid by, the black-haired female deciding that ignoring the taunts would be best. Forty minutes later, she's still whispering to her partner and casting jeering looks in her general direction.

Reverie is nearly pulsing with warnings. Had Sara been paying any attention to the signals, or anyone else in the class for a starter, she would see the _new girl _was at the end of her rope. But she kept on going, ignoring all the signs a normal person would see from a mile off.

Reverie Nightingale had the chairmen's _permission _to wear the male's uniform. She had expressed her great dislike for the small skirts, and had a few past stories from home to accompany it for extra measure. And, had she been as intelligent as she said she was, she would have backed up when the pencil in Reverie's hand cracked from the pressure the small female was applying to the utensil.

No, had she listened, the two would not be facing off with the newer classmate's book on the floor and eyes smoldering from the latest insult. Being insulted was one thing, but being compared to a female dog in heat was another. Reverie was _not _a bitch in heat.

In moments, she surged to her feet. Only four words scream against the confines of her skull.

_This bitch is dead!_

Had anyone turned to see what was going on, they would see what was about to happen. Yuuki, talking to the teacher with her back to the class, would be able to call out a warning. Zero would act, that she is sure of. But the rest of the class cannot see the sign even if it hit them upside the head.

So when Sara cried out in pain, _every_one turned to look. The sight they were met with was one they had not expected. The sight was one Reverie couldn't help but grin at.

Sara, stumbling back with her hands clasped over a bloodied nose, stares openly in shock and pain. Grinning, Reverie skirts her desk as she says, "You have some nerve to call me a bitch, lady." She flexes her hands, a mad glint appearing in her eyes as the taller female backs up. "And to think I want anything _you _have claimed brands you as ignorant prep whose entire appearance and style _screams _whore. _You're not worth my time._"

The following silence is defeating. Everyone's gaze is glued to them.

It's a feeling Reverie thrives under.

The disbelief is music in her ears. She doesn't mind that the silence is caused by her. She doesn't care that some students like they will faint. She doesn't mind that Yuuki is looking frantically between her, a stone-stone Zero, the teacher, and the other students. If anything, she is thrilled to have their gazes on her as she approaches the trembling, bloody female.

"Girls like you that piss me off. You try to take advantage of the new kids; you make them uncomfortable or make sure they realize they're unwanted." She pauses in front the blond, tilting her chin back slightly to meet the female's gaze. "Funny enough, it backfires in you _fucking _face. If you have anything to say, then _say it to my face._"

Sara's eyes widen only to narrow to slits, twin fires roaring to life as she snaps, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"The name's Reverie. Remember that." Reverie snorts, brushing past her as she makes her way down the aisle between the chairs. She pauses in the center, turning to stare down the female above her. "I don't take shit from anyone, friends and family included. So why the _hell _would I take it from you?"

She spins on her heel, exiting the class without a glance backward. She leaves her books. She leaves near blank notebooks and scattered pens and pencils. She leaves behind her backpack and the snacks held within it.

She storms through the hallway, and down the staircase. She makes her way outside, calm on the outside. Within herself, she was on the verge of pulling her hair out. She can't recall the last time she was mad enough to deck someone, let alone to break their nose.

Had Sara not upset her, it wouldn't have happened. Never pick a fight if you can't defend yourself. It was a lesson she learned when she was little. A lesson her brother had taught her. Apparently Sara didn't know anything about life outside her expensive house and lifestyle.

The morning air is crisp, a chill that crawls over her body. She buries her hands into her pockets, making her way across the campus. The third hour not even finished, she muses, and already she has made an enemy. And with one comes many.

"Shit, I hope those girls don't jump people." She rounds a corner, frowning in thought. "I'd really hate beating a bunch of preps senseless just because they can't think for themselves."

She pauses on the three-way once she reaches it, watching the leaves dancing across the ground. The wind sighed, a gentle wind pushing her towards the center path. Standing at the crossroads of the school, she pauses.

The need to get away, if only for a little while, curled in her stomach. She never listened to school rules back at home, so why start now? The thought of going out alone brings a smile to her face, her smile turning into a grin as she followed the wind's gentle nudges.

Within minutes, she finds herself before the schools majestic gate. She scales it, dropping onto the other side. She follows the trail while humming light, quirky tunes. Nearly half-an-hour passes before the town comes into view, the town alive and bustling with people. Ladies talk animatedly to one another, men pause to drag their wandering kids to their sides, and the laughter of children bounce off the stones. The tension drops from her shoulders, her body relaxing.

Street-side shops line the sides of the building, a stone street winding between the crisscrossing paths with an air of days long-since passed. At one point, she spots a small café nestled up against a bookshop and pauses. Not next to it, but two buildings if the sign is anything to go by.

"Books and Sweets, Half Price But All Sweet." She reads, grinning as she closes the distance between herself and the store.

The door jingles when she opens it, a gust of warm air washing over her. She shrugs off her jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger along one wall. She steps into the main part of the building, gaze dancing across the café. She spots the twisting stairs leading to the upper floor covered from wall-to-wall staircases with couches and tables dotted between. Eyes nearly bulging out of her head, she stairs awe-struck at the world she slipped into.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" her gaze darts to the pierced man behind the watching her with half-lidded eyes. Sitting at a rounded, wooden table with a book in his hand and a mug of something hot in the other, he holds her gaze. She shifts, eyes darting back to the books as she answers, "Do you rent books out?"

A pierced brow arches, "Depends on the person. For you, I may."

He snaps the book shut, brushing blond and blue bangs out of his eyes as he goes behind the counter and refills his drink. He fills another, handing it to her within minutes. "Take a look around, miss. If you see anything you like, holler."

He smirks, turning on his heel and returning to his table. His book reopens, and he continues reading where he left off. Reverie eyes him a moment, silently thanking him as she sipped her drink. She set it next to him, meeting his gaze with a grin, before heading up the stairs.

She riffles through the pages of one book, reads a chapter from another. What book she does pick up, she returns to its place. The people wandering between the isles eye her for a moment before returning to their reading, all but one.

He bumps into her, a pale hand catching her arm as he stumbles. Pink hair hides his eyes, but she can see the grin on his face. He pulls away, giggling as he stumbles down the stairs. She watches him leave, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

She spends a good deal of time in the book store, returning to the ground floor past three with a few books in hand. The man from earlier sets his book aside, two others resting on the table, and takes them from her. He checks them into the system after setting up an account for her, free of charge.

On her way out, he tossed a bag of chocolate and cheeses to her.

Free books can make anyone's day.

Free food makes it better.


	4. Day 5: The First Escape

**Author's Note**: I added a bit more to Yuuki and Zero's part in this chapter. I must admit, I am rather proud of how the revisions are turning out.

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

Luck is such a fickle thing, and one that died the moment she needed it. Its twin, misfortune, decided to roar its ugly head in its stead. In the human skin of Zero Kiryu, stoic prefect and notably one of the most attractive males of the Day Class, it was not to be overlooked. Misfortune's partner in crime, surprise, tagged along in the form of one Yuuki Cross.

The moment the two spotted her, hell broke loose. As cliché as it is, there is no other way to say it.

The only words slipping past the black-haired female's mouth follows, as is, "Shit!"

Diving to the side, away from the bookstore and café mix with the laughing owner in the doorway, she made her way into the crowd. Zero's voice roared from the swelling nose of the town, her name drawing attention. For someone who was as impassive as the silver-haired prefect, the amount of emotion in one word – her name, as it happened to be – was impressive. Yuuki, on the other hand, didn't look worried. She was mad, and it showed clearly on her face.

Reverie pushed aside the people as she ran, knocking them down as she went. Zero's voice shot through the air once again, the sharp command to stop followed by Yuuki's frantic cry for her to stop running. She yelled at her to come back, her voice nearly lost in the commotion.

The steady beat of the book bag against her legs reminded her of the fact she was running from the school's guardians. A part of her pointed out that running will only make it worse, and the other part shot the angle figure on her should to the next life.

A sharp left lead her between two booths, the man running it jerking back as she vaults over the table sitting between them. She can hear him yelling, his words lost as she bounds into the street once again. She pushes her way through the crowd, and, at times, darting under the larger of the specimens when they stand in her path. One gives a shocked exclamation when she slips between his legs, staggering and his partner catching him with a bellowing laugh. Without thought, she makes her way deeper into the town.

She fled into the abandoned parts of the town.

She sank into the mazes of streets, towering buildings, and the dark corners.

Her heart pounded in her chest. It beat frantically with every stop, but there was no denying the feeling of pure, unrestrained joy as she ran. It was like reliving a flashback of her home – expect there are two teen guardians chasing her down instead of a mob of cops. Whipping around another corner, she knows, with each winding turn, the two tailing her are getting farther and farther away.

With each twist in the path, she comes closer to losing them. Her lungs burn, legs straining to keep up the furious pace she set the moment her flight began. Deeper and deeper in she went, deeper still till she knew it was safe to pause for a moment.

Leaning against the stone wall, a gray barricade rising up on both sides of her, she gasps for breath. She waits, ears strained for sounds of pursuit. She listens for the telltale sounds of running, for a disturbance in the caused by the rush of a sprinting human body. Nothing meets her senses, and a surge of satisfaction rises within her.

Gasping for air, the process disrupted by giggles, she slides to the ground. Dropping her head against the wall, she eyes the sky as she considers her luck for outrunning both Yuuki _and _Zero. Luck, it would seem, hasn't abandoned her. Fickle it is, but not nonexistent.

_School, I'll make my way back to school._ She climbed to her feet, swaying. It's not every day that someone can run away from the school guardians, and _not _get caught.

The weather cleared up.

And there wasn't a prefect in sight to say otherwise.

0  
00  
000

Yuuki stumbled, catching herself against a stone wall. Groaning, hair disheveled beyond repair, she rested. Never had she run so fast. Never had she lost sight of someone she was trying to bring in under the Chairmen's orders.

Clearing her lungs, coughing, she cast a look at her partner. "Eh, Zero, did you see which path she took?"

The mentioned teen grunted in answer, gaze moving from one fork in the path to the next. His gaze turned to her, a frown marring his features. She watched him, seeing the frustration in his eyes. It takes a moment before he shakes his head.

Not even he could keep track of the female in twisted labyrinth of pathways and dead-ends. He turns away, eyes scanning the ground for any hint that could point out which way Reverie Nightingale went, but finds nothing.

"I can't believe she got away." Yuuki sighed, stepping up next to Zero to look down the path as the male guardian replied, "We'll search the area. If we don't find her, we'll head back to school."

"Hopefully she slipped past us, and returned." The brunette stepped past him, gesturing him to go down one path and she take another. "I'd really feel bad if she ran into something bad out here."

Zero agreed. Yuuki disappeared into the shadows of the left path, him the right. He eased his way through the darkness, stepping over whatever objects laying in his path. Senses open, trained to detect something out of the ordinary, he continues on.

Nothing crosses his awareness.

Dusk has fallen when he and Yuuki met up, and the two are resigned to the fact that their newest student had, indeed, slipped past them. Yuuki voices the need to return to school, trusting him to tell her if anything had caught his attention.

He casts a quick look at her, sighing.

"If anything was out here, the Chairmen would have sent someone to deal with it."

"Oh," a light flush stains her cheeks, "You're right, Zero."

The elder prefect steps away. "Come on, let's get back to the academy."

000  
00  
0

Reverie trudges up the path, skin damp. A steady drizzle of rain coats the ground, roads slick and the air cold. She shoots a wary glance at the sky, knowing someone up there has to hate her. There was no other way to explain the appearance of the rain. Either this country was a rainy one, or she was a rain-spirit.

It was already dark outside, the forest lining the path to the academy a scene from a horror movie. It had taken a great deal of time to get out of the lower quarters of the town. She had no way to count how she had ended up in the same alley next to a broken down pastry shop as often as she did. She lost count after seven. That was an ordeal she would be thankful to never repeat.

Both of the prefects were gone when she got out. That alone was a relief.

The raven-haired female sighs, gaze dropping to the bags in her hand. One from a bookshop-café mix, the other from a small building with cheeses and meats, the bags were a highlight of her day. Both contained free gifts – and both she was going to enjoy before this night was over.

It doesn't take long for her to reach the gate. Getting over it and back down, however, takes longer then she would have liked. Landing lightly on her feet, she casts a glance over the area. No one is nearby, a grin spreading across her face.

She hits the three-way in record time, pausing to look at the path branching off to the left to the Moon Dorm. Whispers and giggles of the Night Class is one of the hottest topics in the school. And one she has heard more times than she can count.

She scoffs.

What girl would want to be reduced to a lustful whore over a pretty boy? It's degrading to the rest of the sensible population of woman. The mere thought of it brings unsavory images to her mind, a shudder dancing down her spine and through her limbs.

In a matter of minutes, she's slipping into the Sun Dorm. She makes her way to her room, turning the lock once she's inside. Kicking off her shoes, sheading her clothing and pulling a loose top on in its place, she plops down on the bed.

She empties the contents of the bags onto her bed, plucking the book from the mix. Picking a piece of dried meat out of the scrambled food, she pops it into her mouth with a pleased hum. A piece of chocolate follows as she deposits the rest of the food to the bedside table.

Settling down, she relaxes.

Propping the book on her upturned knees, she turns to the first page.


	5. Day 8: Clash of Sun and Moon I

**Author's Note**: I kept to the original form of this chapter, but I added to the chase. When I read over it the first time, everything...happened to fast. So I dragged it out, adding a bit of humor. Hopefully everyone enjoys it as much as I did.

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

Reverie paced the length of the room, her assignments scattered on her desk. Her gaze kept leaping to the clock above her door, watching the time tick away as she moved about. An hour was left before classes started, and they still haven't shown up.

She was in trouble, and she knew it.

Running from the prefects had been the first offense. Make-up assignments were her punishment with detention within the homeroom confines. Earlier events following the escape, however, were only going to fuel the events soon to unfold.

She knew they would be here. Several minutes passed as she finished the rest of her work, startled when another was announced at her door by three loud raps. Knowing who was on the other side, but hoping that she was wrong, she eased the door open.

Zero stood in front of her, Yuuki at his side. Both looked irritated.

Reverie pulled her book bag over her shoulder, following them silently into the hall. Zero's hand wrapped around her elbow, the pressure a firm and constant contact. They two lead her from the building, easily finding Chairmen Cross some time later behind his desk.

The stacks of papers on his desk were obvious. Complaints from teachers littered the once-white paper, and several from the prefects mixed into it. Chairmen Cross himself stood by the widow, arms folded across his chest. His glasses rested on the desk, his face a mask of displeasure.

She stood before the desk, school guardians behind her. Zero's hand had fallen from her elbow the moment she entered the room, but it was impossible to ignore him. Reverie met Chairmen Cross's eyes, schooling her face.

"To what honor do I have this meeting, Chairmen?" she asked, watching with amusement as his brows furrowed. His answer followed shortly, "Nightingale-san, I –"

"It's Reverie." The black-haired female cut him off, one hand resting on her hip and the other dangling at her side. "No honorifics, if you don't mind me saying so."

Chairmen Cross flushed slightly, nodding his agreement. "If you insist."

He cleared his voice, settling his hands on the desk as he continued, "I am sure you know why you are here. And I am certain you know why I had Yuuki and Zero collect you."

The forming bruise on her arm knew exactly why he had Zero and Yuuki bring her in. To make sure she didn't try to get away. Her mind turns back to the matter at hand, voice even as she clarified, "I am aware that I'm in trouble, Chairmen Cross, and that is why I am here."

"Only Monday did you go into town, and not long after your making even more trouble for the students and faculty here at Cross Academy." He riffles through his papers, continuing as he looks through the reports, "Broken property – namely several desks and the water fountain – and terrorizing students. One student is in the infirmary due to you."

Reverie shifts, and a light squeeze on her shoulder, from Zero, tells her to remain still. She does so, minds turning to the injured student – an event linked to the broken desks. She keeps that to herself.

The water fountain, however, was already broken. She tried to fix it. She isn't entirely sure how it came off the wall in the first place.

She blinks as Chairmen Cross continues. "You skip class, got into a dozen fights with different people, and made one student run out of class crying!"

_Why is he glaring like that? _Reverie shifted under the harsh stare, wincing when Zero's fingers dug into her shoulder. _It's not like I killed anyone. Not yet, anyway._

Chairmen Cross's brow twitches, "Nor shall you. Of that I can assure you."

_Shit, did I say that out loud? _Reverie looks over the chairmen's shoulder, eyeing the window as the Chairmen Cross comments, "Zero, Yuuki, this meeting is over. Reverie, I will have your punishment ready for you by the end of the day. Till then."

Zero's grip moves from her shoulder to wrist, long fingers wrapping firmly around her wrist. He pulls her around, hauling her from the room and into the hall. A flare of pain shoots up her arm.

"Gentle, Mr. Number!" she yelps when he yanks her forward, a bit harder than necessary. Nearly stumbling into his back, she curses. Yuuki's eyes are wide, but she doesn't say anything. As the exit building, moving towards the one on the campus and away from the family's private quarters, Yuuki says, "Chairmen Cross instructed that one of us is to be with you until the day ends."

_Great, they're going to be my babysitters! _Seething on the inside, she stumbles behind the fast pace of Prefect Kiryu. What few students are in the hall move out of their way, and a few of them give her a sympathetic look. If she could get away with it, she would gladly give them the _bird _just for the hell of it. She highly doubts either of the guardians would take kindly to that.

For the umpteenth time that day, she was yanked around another corner.

"Damn it, Zero! I say gentle!" she snaps, yanking on her wrist. The effort is futile, his response a sharp tug that nearly costs her to lose to gravity.

Reverie digs her heels into the ground, putting as much strength in her body as she deadbolts herself in place. Zero jerks forward the same moment Yuuki, seeing the exchange, goes pale. Her voice rings out, frantic, as she yells, "Zero, don't!"

Before she can even ask what Yuuki means, Zero whirls around and hauls her off the floor. The hall blurs, a pain groaned slipping out of her mouth as she collides with his shoulder. Staring at the floor, seeing Yuuki scrambling after them, she realizes she's on his _shoulder._ Zero continues down the hall, Yuuki yelling at him. His pace leaves the smaller girl running, his longer stride hard to keep up with.

_"Put me down, you bastard!"_ Zero stumbles when her fist connects with his back. His arm circles her hips, stilling some of her movement but not halting it. He keeps walking, the shocked faces of the students following them through the hall as she screams, "Put me down, you ice block!"

Thrashing in his grip, Reverie beats on his back. Yuuki, jogging behind them, stumbles over her feet as one colorful word sprouts from her mouth one after another. Reverie's voice rises in pitch as she snaps, "If you don't let me go, I swear on the seven seas that I'll scream bloody murder!"

He drops her.

Sprawled on the ground in a haphazardly fashion, she blinks up at the ceiling. Yuuki's shouting echoes through the hall, but the words fly over her head. She pulls herself up, lifting her torso and blinking as the world titled around her. A leg clad in black landed on the ground next to her moments before she was grabbed by the back of her jacket.

Dragged to her feet, she stumbles backwards when Zero continues towards his destination. It's nearly impossible to stay on her feet, tripping several times as Yuuki hurries along with them. The two females, facing each other, have mixed expression of shock and anger.

"You ass!" Reverie spits. She doesn't get an answer.

"Reverie-san, please, you're making this worse than –" Yuuki stops in mid-sentence when Reverie levels a glare on her. The black-haired female retorts, "If Mr. Ice Block behind me would let me walk on my own, then we wouldn't be having this problem, _Cross-san."_

The venom in her voice doesn't go unnoticed by Zero. A rough pull sends her sprawling through the air, through a doorway, and into a classroom. Sprawled on the ground, coughing, she glares up at the scowling male. If looks could kill, she would have already died.

"Bastard," she grunted as she sat up. Zero walked past her after a moment of staring her down, going to the top of the room and dropping into his seat. Yuuki, on the other hand, helps Reverie to her feet before heading to her seat. The teacher, standing in front of the board with a dry erase marker in hand, clears his voice. "So you have decided to join us today. Please take your seat, Nightingale-san."

Making her way to her seat, one in the front row, Reverie sat down and dropped her head on the desk. No one bothers her, and for that she is thankful. The rough treatment was the begging of a bad day, and a nap beckons her.

It pulls her under. It takes her away from angry prefects and Day Class girls with more hormones than one should consider healthy. It draws her away from the smaller prefect with russet eyes who seeks a peaceful way out of problems.

She lies there through the entire class. The steady tick of the clock counts the minutes down. Her fingers itched, a sign she knew as restlessness. Sitting still, holding still, made her skin crawl. It made her body feel tight, suppressed.

_Running always helps. _She glances up at the teacher, at the clock above the whiteboard. A grin spread across her face, slow to form. _No book bag means I'm lighter. Faster. _

She looks at the papers on her desk. _Easy enough to leave behind. Not like I did any of it._

The minute hand ticks around the clock – 60 – and the students continue to watch the teacher. Reverie sits up, stretching. She yawns – 30 – and rubs her eyes. The teacher eyes her for a moment, disdain for a sleeping student.

The bell rings.

Reverie shoots over her desk, shooting out of the class. Sprinting down the hall, she can hear Zero's outraged scream. Her name echoes in the halls, her own laughter one that could be compared to a madman on crack.

She bounds over the railing of the first stairwell, landing in front of a startled student who flattens himself against the wall. Darting around corners, bounding over the stairs, Reverie makes her descent to the first floor.

"Zero's gonna kill you!" one student screams at her, followed by, "Go, girl, go!"

One person even goes as far as saying he'll make her cry. _Unlikely._

She lets out a whoop of joy as she bursts out of the front doors of the building, landing easily and darting across the grounds. Running, a pastime that makes her blood surge through her veins, is one thing she is good at. She's nearly across the school grounds when she hears the doors to the academy burst open.

_"Reverie, get back here!"_

She opts to ignore him in favor of darting off the path. The gym doors fly open, the students exiting as she barrels past them. Thrown out of her way with gasps and cries of shock and rage, the students yell at her only to scream seconds after. If that isn't a hint that Zero is right on her tail, then his demand that she stop would be.

The rush of adrenaline edges her on; the fuel is the outrageous fun she is having. In that aspect, she chooses to ignore Zero to continue their game of cat and mouse. And in this game, the mouse is a great deal quicker than the cat.

In the distance, the bell rings. Day Class has ended, and for Reverie, the game is just starting. She weaves in and out of the students in the gym, the boys cheering her on. Silence swallows them when Zero threatens them with detention.

She cuts out the backdoor, hearing it snap open again. She knows the prefect is right on her tail, just shy of being in grabbing distance. Trees whip past her, the side of the building a clear key to be used. She veers off to the side, feet hitting the wall and shooting her up. She grasps the edge, hefting herself over before the force of gravity pulls her over.

Once she's running again, she can hear Zero land. _Shit, you have to be joking!_

Never has she had such a worthy opponent. Back at home, people would have given up by this point. But not Zero. His will is unwavering, and his rage unstoppable. She spots the wall separating the school grounds from the two doors, leaping the distance to land on top of it. She races along it, Zero's outraged roar following.

Had she been paying attention, she would have realized which side the wall lined and which dorm rested on the other side. Had she been paying attention, she would have heard the sounds that would have warned her to steer clear.

Instead, she bounded right over the edge. Landing, knees bent, she launched herself forward. The unexpected impact of bodies shot her off course, sent her reeling into the open air. She could hear cries of shock moments before she slammed into another body. The impact saw them both to the ground, her on top. Hands fisting in a white jacket, the world whirling, she barely registered a large hand digging into the small of her back.

Zero's voice is cut off, her own groan fluttering out of her body. A light grunt emits from the student beneath her, and, if the harm contours of the body are anything to go by, it's a man. Coughing, she can hear students exploding in a fit of rage.

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki's cry breaks over the crowd as Reverie sits up. Her sight clears to countless females in the Day Class glaring at her, and even more so from the students surrounding her with white uniforms.

The man beneath her, she has no words to describe his expression. If the look she's getting from everyone, she may have dug herself a grave.

And she has no idea how to get out of it.


	6. Day 8: Clash of Sun and Moon II

**Author's Note**: Another revision is finished! This one follows the old chapter almost to the T. It has a few new lines of dialog in it, along with a better sense of description (which is one thing I lack in my writing). Kaname has a new, hopefully lasting, nickname from Reverie.

This chapter was fun, but the next one is the one I'm looking forward to - to all those who have already read this, you know exactly what I'm talking about. To the new readers, you'll have to go on and read the un-revised section. It works either way.

I do love reviews.

R&R

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

There is no doubt in Reverie's mind that Karma is, without any doubt, a full-fledged bitch.

Sitting atop a man she doesn't know, straddling his hips with her own, shock would not even begin to describe the whirl of emotions churning through her body. His eyes, however, are what draw her attention. They're burgundy, a bloody brown. It's a color that reminds her of dried blood. Her skin crawls at that realization, stomach clenching as a wave of disgust made itself known.

When the situation clicked, her arms folded across her chest. She wasn't going to freak out over something like this. Why should she? Instead, she jerks her head to the side and narrows her eyes.

"Nightingale-san," Yuuki's voice breaks off, stumbling as Reverie meets the small prefect's gaze. _"Now_ look what you have done!"

"If a certain number would leave me the hell alone, then stuff like _this _wouldn't happen." The black-haired female waves her hands around as she speaks, eyes narrowing when the vice around her hips, one that she finally noticed, tightened as Yuuki shot back, "If you wouldn't cause so much trouble, Zero would leave you alone!"

Reverie paused briefly, eyes widening as the normally passive female rose her voice. _"But you keep running away!"_

Oddly enough, the silence drags on as the two argue. "How can either of you be prefects? You both _suck _at your job."

Reverie yelps when the grip tightens, a sharp flare of pain blossoming under the man's hard grip. She shifts, eyes darting down to the male. "Do you mind?"

The position in and of itself is odd. She can feel the glares of those around her biting into her. No one wants her where she is currently perched, nor can she blame them. Had this moment been anything else than what it was, she would have moved. It's obvious he's uncomfortable, his body rigid under hers. She's equally uncomfortable, but her determine wins out when she meets Zero gaze with a grin.

Thank whatever god or gods watching over her. She has pants.

Zero, on the other hand, looks ready to whip out a weapon and kill her. Again she shifts in place, the vice enclosing her waist loosens a fraction. The male below her looks even more uncomfortable as her gaze turns back to Zero, voice low. "Anyway, I don't like stalkers."

_"Stalkers? _Chairmen Cross _ordered _us to keep an eye on you. How in the _hell _does that count as stalking!?" Zero snarled, stepping closer as Reverie answered cheekily, "What else would call it? _Brooding? _You follow me to _every _class, drag me through the halls, and refuse to let me out of your sight. Keeping an '_eye' _on someone doesn't require all that attention."

"If that _someone _is you, than, yes, it does." He snaps, and Reverie rolls her eyes as she says, "Great job you're doing. I've managed to slip past you more times than I can count."

"Seventeen times, Nightingale-san, and I _have _been counting."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

Cold hands grasp her under the arms, hauling her off her captive. Sprouting curses, Reverie struggles to free herself from her unseen captor. The male she had been straddling rises to his feet, eyeing her with something akin to distaste as Yuuki rushes towards him.

The Night Class male, if his uniform is anything to go by, softens when his gaze turns to Yuuki. Kaname, Yuuki said his name was. Still restrained, Reverie wasn't entirely sure if that was his first name or his last.

_Damn Japanese people. _She didn't understand why addressing someone by their first name was a _bad _thing. It's not like she's sexually harassing them – if she was, she wouldn't care either way. Formalities are confusing.

"Kaname-sempai, are you okay?" Yuuki smiles up at the male, eyes soft. Reverie finds the action unnerving, something akin to a lost puppy that loves the person that saved it from certain death. From the look on Zero's face, she can tell he feels the same way.

_I swear, he looks like he might kill the guy with his bare hands. _Reverie can see the silver-haired prefect glaring at the Night Class male, eyes as good as cold daggers.

"I am fine, Yuuki." Kaname replies, his own expression soft. It hardens when his gaze shifts to her, and Reverie feels her blood heat in anger. Then his gaze shifts to Zero.

"First you have to chase Aido down, and then her? Losing your touch, Kiryu?" Reverie blinks, frowning. Whoever Aido is, she doesn't care – all that matters is that Zero is taking that comment as an insult.

"She's faster than you take her for, _Kuran." _Zero replied, eyes clouded and jaw set.

"Hold on, didn't you just say his name is Kaname? Why did you just call him Kuran?" Reverie breaks in, and the attention shifts back to her.

Zero pinches the bridge of his nose.

Yuuki sighs.

The small prefect steps forward, voice formal as she explains, "This is Kuran, Kaname. He's the president of the Moon Dormitories."

"Which is the first name?" Reverie asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Kaname is his first name." Yuuki answers, smiling lightly as she straightens her skirt. "He leads the Night Class, and he keeps them in check."

Reverie pulls her arm free from the person behind her, rolling her neck before shrugging. She steps away from her once-captor, sliding closer to Zero's side. He doesn't seem to mind at the moment, his gaze only flickering to her. The tension in his jaw eases, something that confuses her.

"At least I ran him over in my escape." Reverie murmurs to herself, and Zero, seconds afterward, corrects, "_Attempted_ escape."

"Have to rub it in, don't you?" An elbow to the ribs is her answer.

A moment later, his hand closes around her elbow as Zero asks, "You're leaving your dorms a bit earlier than usual, Night Class."

Kaname stepped forward, answering, "I have an appointment with Chairmen Cross."

Zero scowled, "And you have the entire Night Class with you for that?"

"Zero," Yuuki steps up, one hand resting on the older prefects forearm as she continued, "We both know it's best if they all leave at once. One of them may…stir trouble otherwise."

The tension between the males, if possible, doubles. Kaname's eyes narrow a bit, and Zero stiffens in response. Reverie looks between them, then at Yuuki. The brunette was oblivious to the rising friction between the males, one that she was partly caused.

_Damn, I feel a bit sorry for her._

Finally, Reverie gives in. "I really hate to get in the middle of this petty feud, but you're going to wait to see the Chairmen, Door Hinge. I have an assigned time that strictly says I have to be there _after _classes are over."

She reaches over, her hand grasping Yuuki's. "So, without further ado, we shall make our leave. Come, pitiful prefects!"

Many glares are aimed at her back. She can feel them boring into her just as easily as she can feel the lighter stares. She can only hope they are of amusement or wonder, or even curiosity.

It's not like she has enough enemies at this point.


	7. Day 12: Of Cannibals and Numbers I

**Author's Note**: From those who have already read this, this chapter is two/three combined (I had several chapters all taking place on the same day, so I strung them together). There's plenty of funniness in this one, along with our favorite vampire. This was a lot of fun to redo, and I truly do hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed rewriting this chapter.

Reverie really does have a habit of getting into sticky situations, doesn't she?

R&R

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

When someone said to make lemonade from lemons, they had no clue what they were talking about.

Reverie would know. Angering the Night Class was, as it would turn out to be, a bad thing. Running away after insulting them was even worse. Running away from two prefects _after _that was the icing being wiped clean off a really fancy cake. To top it off, going into town – undeniably for only a new book to read – on a _Monday _would have disastrous consequences of untold proportions.

It would seem that running away from mad, crazed people was her new past time.

There were very few things Reverie found scary. An angry Zero was one of those few things. While an infuriated Advil, who insisted his name was _Aido, _was terrifying in its own right, she also found it to be a rather humorous experience. Ken, his cousin, was more annoyed then anything. The best part of the day had been the flight from Chairmen Cross himself. It had most certainly gotten a few wide eyed observers and an even angrier Zero.

Running from a semi-familiar red-eyed cannibal with pink hair, on the other hand, was anything but entertaining. Lungs burning in her chest, Reverie raced through the twisting pathways littering the darkest parts of the town. Rain bore down on her, her clothing clung to her skin, and her sight blurred with each sharp turn.

She was tired, so very tired.

Trails of pink ran along her exposed limbs, red at the source and diluted from the water. Tears dotted her jeans and shirt, both sporting dark stains several hues deeper than the original color. She was wet, cold, from the constant downpour. The stones under her feet were slick, catching easily under the worn soles of her boots.

She was worn, exhausted. In the distance, she could hear the erythematic sounds of pursuit echoing like the blood thrumming through her head. She could hear him singing out her name like it was a holy song a madman forgot and then remembered. He was still chasing her.

_Fuck, _She danced down a flight of stairs. The walls zipped past in various shades and hues of gray and black as she tried to lose her pursuer. _How is he keeping up?_

It was raining. He shouldn't be able to keep up, not with the routes she took. Alley after alley twisted together, one rundown building merged with the next – she had used them all. _I thought I lost him in the last turn!_

Reverie zipped around another bend, breathing labored. _Why won't he give up!?_

Stones crumbled under her weight. Walls caught her skin when she stumbled into them. She tripped over uneven ground, landing on hands-and-knees on the wet ground. Her hair swung around her like a black curtain, several curling to the form of her face. Hands stinging, sight blurry, the ground under her palms takes a red hue.

_One hand right after the other, Rev. _Reverie told herself as she climbed to her feet. _Just keep running. You have to keep on running._

A pulse throbs in her wrist, her blood beating like a drum through her system. She circles through another old, outside stairwell leading from one landing to the next. The walls close in on her, closer and closer as she reaches the near-womb of the town. She could hardly breathe; her skin was stinging from the numerous cuts littering it. It stung from puncture wounds, each the shape of a jawline.

She was halfway down the alley when he appeared. Dropping from some height above her, the pink-haired male landed directly in front of her. The shriek that was building was broken when she collided into a firm chest, her momentum too great to abruptly stop. Arms wound around her, pulling her up and against the rigid form of her captor as she twisted in his hold.

One arm flew out, catching her assailant in the throat.

She hit the ground, dazed.

The scream wasn't cut off when she was hauled up by her hair, her movements halted by an iron arm winding around her waist. Arms trapped to her side, feet dangling off the ground, Reverie withered in the man's hold. Fought until the shock of a sharp, piercing pain tore through her body.

She could feel the pressure at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, the feel of a tongue ghosting over the wound inflicted upon her. She could feel the suckling motion of a mouth on the throbbing skin, her eyes water as her fingers curled into her palm.

Nails bit into flesh, a secondary pain cutting through her as she roared, "Get the fuck off me! Let go!"

She kicked, one booted foot connecting with her attacker. The second leg swung back, her heel slamming directly into the knee. They both hit the ground, him over her. Stones bit into her cheek and forehead, streams of blood oozing out of the new wounds.

"Get off, you damn cannibalistic bastard! I'm not your food!" Reverie, one arm free, pulled up only to feel a hand grasping the back of her neck. Forced down a second time, the male perched on her back, she hissed in discomfort.

_I can't go down like this. _Reverie twisted, gritting her teeth against the pain. He didn't budge, his hand resting on the back of her head and effectively holding her in place. He giggled, the sound distorted under the crashing boom of thunder. _I have to fight…_

She wasn't sure what gave her the strength – or if he was distracted. The flashing light, a hellish red in the sky, danced off the stones. She was moving, teeth ground together as she forced herself up. Her forehead smashed into his, pain blinding her as she rolled over.

He was coming at her, dropping down. Reverie's legs came up fast and hard, one foot nailing him in the stomach and the other a good distance lower. Red eyes widened, his body crumbling to the side as he curled up with gritted teeth. Scrambling backwards, back hitting a wall, she eyed the cannibal with blue lines running down his cheeks.

_Eyeliner? _She eyed him warily as he glared at her through his bangs. His hair hung around his face in wet curls, limp in the rain. _He looks like a drowned cat…_

His eyes focus on her, glowing red orbs unwavering. There was a glint to them, an unclear madness she couldn't describe. One she couldn't understand stared her down, as dark as his red, red lips. With her back against the wall, one hand clamping against the bloody wound at her throat, her body was like lead. Heavy and weighty, unwilling to move.

_He doesn't look that much older than me. _Everything was blurring together, her mind fogged up from blood loss. Her stomach churned, and her skin chilled when she saw him shift. It was graceful, his movements as he rose to his knees. His eyes never left hers, watching her like a cat would a mouse.

When he lunges at her, her foot flies up in response.

He slams into face-first, her voice raw as she spat, "Back off, neck-molester."

He cradles his nose, eyeing her with disdain before lunging at her a second time. Her boot slams into his chest, the other in his privates. He collapses, his weight falling across her lap and locking her into place. Shoving him off her lap, she uses the wall for support when she stands the same moment he rises to his feet.

He swayed, a dazed moment that fell away when he lunged at her.

Reverie, brow twitching, pushed herself into action. She struck him, first to cheek. "I told you to _Back Off! _You are _not _going to bite me without my permission, you are not going to assault me, and you will not try to _eat _me unless I say otherwise. _Am I Understood!?"_

The pink-haired male staggered back, bare feet catching on an upturned stone. Collapsing onto the ground, eyes wide, he holds his arms up in a defensive posture. Peeking up at her with red-pink eyes, he reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights of her once-owned truck, eyes wide and startled.

He nods several times, winding himself around her leg with the affection of a puppy.

Reverie shakes her leg, trying to dislodge the unmoving male. "Let go of me!"

His grip tightens as he whimpers. "Falen will be good. Falen's a good boy!"

It is a statement he repeats time and again, nuzzling her leg and making promises. Sinking to the ground, Reverie dropped her head into her hands with a defeated groan. Peeking at the male half-laying on her, she dropped her head against the wall behind her.

A steady drizzle fell upon them, the water cool against her flushed skin. "First he tries to eat me, and now he'll starve me to death. Then eat me afterwards…"

The nuzzling abruptly stops, his eyes flickering up to hers from where his head rested against her hip. A slow, sadistic grin spreads across his face as he rolls over with an arm on either side of her legs. He leans in, their noses touching.

"Hungry?"

"Not exactly…" Reverie presses closer to the wall, eyes wide as she stares at her disheveled reflection in the crazed orbs of the male before her. His hand curls over the tops of hers, fingers interweaving as he asks, "Is the lost schoolgirl hungry?"

In answer, she shakes her head. He pulls away, fingers tapping a rhythm against the back of her hand as his grin spreads. _The fucker's insane._

One hand tentatively brushes her hair from her throat, his eyes dropping to the tore skin there before flickering up to hers. "If Falen is a good boy, will schoolgirl behave? Falen will get you food, yes?"

_He's out of his mind! _Reverie stares wide-eyed at the male, eyes captured by his bloody red ones. _And now he wants to get me something to eat!_

He bounds to his feet, pulling her along by one captured wrist as he sings, "Falen will find food! Falen will be good!"

She pulls at her wrist, swallowing when his eyes snap back to her.

"I'll stay here where I'm safe. That way no one will think anything bad." His head cocks to the side, eyes slightly narrowed. Finally he nods, smiling once again as he replies, "Yes, safe. Safe is good, safe means Falen will find you again."

He bounces on the tips of his toes, Cheshire grin in place as he said, "Stay. Falen will bring food."

He disappears in a flurry of movements, vanishing in the bend of twisting allies of the deserted sector of the town. Leaning against the wall, one hand massaging the torn flesh he had been the cause of, she runs. She weaves her way through the labyrinth, hand grazing the wall as she went. Soon she found the active part of the town, merging with the crowd with a backward glance. No splash of pink met her eyes, nor does she spy any glowing red orbs. She made her way towards the school, not carrying about the possible dentition slips she would receive for skipping classes once again.

_It would be preferred if it meant I wouldn't have to see a certain pink-haired cannibal again._

Reverie reaches the school, the rain finally stopping. She scales the fence, darts across the grounds, and enters her dorm building. She made her way to her room where she stripped, dried herself off, and changed into her uniform. Pulling her hair over her right shoulder, hiding the injury lurking their under the black fall of her hair, she raced from her room with her books in hand.

_I'll just play it like I overslept. Like none of this happened._

She slips into her History class, using the backdoor. Sliding into her seat, she sees the teacher scowl up at her before turning back to his lesson. Tired, she drops her head onto the desk atop folded arms. She relaxes, the muscles in her body easing.

She feels slightly content to be out of the rain, dry and clean.

_And there's no cannibal after me here, either._

A slow smile spreads across her face as the teacher plows through the lecture in monotone, pointing out the timeline and important facts. She can spy Yuuki and Sayori, both sitting three rows in front of her, talk quietly amongst themselves about the approaching Winter Dance. Even the chattering female classmates and their discussions about their beloved Night Class brings a well of contentment as she drifts off. Eyes fluttering, the scenery around her blurring, she yawns.

_A nap sounds good. _Books scattered on her desk, she fiddles with her pencil. _After all that, don't I deserve one?_

She falls into slumber, gray eyes flickering under closed lids. Noise dulls to her senses, her breathing evening out as she drifts between the deepest dreams and waking. She stays in the back of the class, head on desk, without anyone bothering her.

It doesn't last.

Three hours, thirty minutes, and seven seconds pass before a hand slams down on her desk. Reverie bolts upright, her head colliding with the chin of another. _Damned idiot!_

The person stumbles away from her desk swearing. Her sight flashes, points of white light dancing before her eyes as she shakes her head. The hair on the back of her neck rises, skin crawling as an ominous will washes over her. Swallowing, Reverie peeked up at the student through her eyelashes, and promptly loses all coloring.

Zero, leaning back against the desk one down from hers, was glaring at her. One hand gripped his jaw, the color a vivid shade of red, and lavender orbs narrowed.

"What the fuck, Number! Hasn't anyone told you not to scare people like that!?" Reverie asks as she regulates her breathing, one hand pressed over her rapidly beating heart. Her gaze scans the empty classroom, brow furrowing. Her attention moves back to Zero when he grunts, and she meets his gaze. He was _staring_ at her.

"What's with that look, Number?" she demands as she stands, staggering slightly. She dusted off her clothing, ignoring the disapproving glare he was directing at her moments before he said, "Don't call me that, Nightingale-san."

She shrugged, turning her gaze on him as she asked, "Whatever. So what do you want?"

One silver eyebrow rose into his hairline, and she sighed. "Chairmen, I take it?"

He grunts again, and grasps her upper arm. He steers her from the classroom, his grip firm as they made their way through the hall. She eyes the hand holding onto her before her gaze flickered to his face. _Damn, he's a quick learner._

Not very many knew she had a tendency to make a run for it when it came to authority. Yuuki comes around the corner ahead of them, eyebrows furrowed. She makes her way straight towards them, her expression a visible 'I Do Not Approve' she often wears when Zero is concerned.

The displeasure was directed at the student standing next to him. "Why is Aido-sempai mad at you?"

Zero's grip tightened. Reverie winced, voice wavering when she asked, "Who?"

"Aido of the Night Class." Yuuki repeats, sighing when realizes that Reverie was drawing a blank. So she elborates, "He's blonde, blue-eyed, and the idol of the Night Class."

"That's right, Advil!" Yuuki's eyes are wide, her cheeks taking a pink tint. One hand covers her mouth, and Reverie knows the smaller girl is trying not to laugh. She could see it clearly in the trembling shoulders, and bright eyes. Zero, on the other hand, chuckles.

Both girls stare at him for a moment before giggles slip out of Yuuki as Zero asks, "Where did you get Advil out of Aido?"

Reverie shrugs. "That's how he introduced himself. Advil, Night Class. I can't even say his _last _name. Hana Boat Ta, if I remember it right.

"Anyway, it happened days ago. Ken, his cousin, wasn't very happy."

_Who the hell names their kid after a pain killer? Or a door hinge. _She remembers saying that to the two students in white, and she clearly remembers the anger the smaller one housed. He shoved her into a wall, his gaze intense.

The three of them were outside by the time they got the snickers under control. She eyes Zero, a slow smile crossing her face as she adds, "Though, sadly, the two of you have something in common."

Zero's eyes narrow and Yuuki looks rather uneasy.

"You both have crappy names. Naming you _Zero _of all things, talk about love! For someone to name their kid after a _pain killer _is rather hateful." His hand loosened for a fraction of a second, long enough for her to pry her arm free and to take off running.

In the distance, she can hear him yelling at her. "Nightingale, get back here!"

She picks up her pace in answer, fleeing through the grounds like a bat out of hell. She already knows Zero is on her tail, his voice growing distant as she rounded another corner. Classes were over, so there wasn't anyone to slow her down.

She knew how to get to her dorm, the one place Zero didn't go after her at. He left that to Yuuki.

However, on some days, he always finds a way to catch her. This day is no expectation, and the only difference is that he isn't a gentleman. Sometimes he is able to catch up to her, and it is those days she hates the most. Namely due to the fact she finds herself sprawled on the ground.

This time around, he tackled her to the floor – and the entire Night Class and all their screaming fans were witnesses to it.

_Bloody hell…_


	8. Day 12: Of Cannibals and Numbers II

**Author's Note**: This chapter follows the overall pattern of the one that existed before it. Both have small things added to it, and I've also changed the Summary for the story. The word-count for this story is rising (which isn't a surprise considering how I'm doing this), but I'm also getting closer to finishing the revisions of the current portion that's finished. I still haven't decided how I'm going to do the entire revision for later chapters that will be added when I start up again.

For those who read my stories, I'll eventually get to my other stories later on. At the moment, I want to focus on one story at a time. Since I have only one Vampire Knight story, I decided it would be best to start with this one. For my Naruto stories, I'll most likely start with stories that have already been completed. I may even work on multiple ones at the same time, though I wouldn't count on it.

Anyway, onto Reverie's story. Enjoy!

R&R

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

_Silence is Golden_ is one term Reverie never wanted to hear again. Lying flat on her stomach with Zero's knees digging into her hands, she found it hard to breathe. His weight was centered on her back, pressing down on her as he pinned her in place. This current position was one she never thought possible. When Carmen had told her that a situation will get worse when you least expect it, Reverie had no idea how true that would turn out to be.

The entire Day Class, and a good portion of the Night Class, was staring.

The white-coat students had paused in their paths, disbelief radiating off them. The black-coats, each and every single one of them screaming fans, were muted. Even Yuuki, always talkative about something or another, was standing among the shocked crowd slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"Zero-kun," a voice drawls, a student whose shoes were the only thing Reverie could see. Shifting ever so slightly, her gaze travels up the pants to the jacket and then to the face. The student from earlier that week, the one she had run down, stared down at her. Their gazes clash.

"Yo, Kaname," She grins, adding, "How's the weather up there? Did you know your name means Door Hinge?"

It wasn't the smartest thing she had ever said, she admitted to herself. With the way his brow furrowed, she knew he did not appreciate the question. Staring down his nose at her, she could tell he was angry – it was something she was getting good at seeing with these people. The anger in their eyes alone betrayed their relaxed posture.

_Damn, he either looks depressed or constipated. Learn some different facial expressions._

She thought Zero was bad with the ninety foot poll shoved up his backside, one that couldn't be removed even with surgery. Kuran, Kaname had him beaten by a mile. She preferred the withdrawn prefect's company to this man, and she would any day of the year. She was certain Zero would back her up on that one, regardless of their current dispute.

"Reverie-san, you go too far." Yuuki's voice was a whisper, her face pale. Zero, who was still perched on her back, snorts in response. Reverie only grins, adding, "Too far, you say? Kaname there has a pole shoved so far up his ass, it'll never come out! He's worse than Zero.

"I swear, the only expressions he knows is _'I'm unhappy' _and _'I believe I'm constipated, so I'll furrow my brow at you.'"_

Zero was shaking atop her, from anger or repressed laughter she did not know. _A mixture of both, I'd dare guess._

_I've always had a bad habit of running off my mouth. _She doesn't care if she's pinned under Zero. She doesn't care if she is getting more hateful glares than the Nazi's did when Hitler was around. She doesn't care because she doesn't like them. She doesn't like _any _of them.

Reverie wiggles under the heavy male before adding, "Hey, Number, remove your heavy self from my back or it shall break. I will sue you afterwards, and then you will serve time in jail."

"What the hell is your problem?" This was the last thing she expected him to say. It doesn't hold any hint of disdain, anger, or the_ 'I'm going to kill you, so hold still.' _Who knew he cared?

"Problem? What problem?" Reverie asked, laughing. "I think I was dropped on my head when I was born. It's that, or I was switched with some mentally disturbed lady's baby. Never know, not with those kinds of things."

In a matter of moments, she was being hauled to her feet. Yuuki was scolding Zero within moments, Kaname was giving her his infamous constipated glare, and Advil was going to murder her with his glare alone. Ken was standing off to the side looking as if he wanted to drop his head in his hands or crawl away to hide under some rock far, far away.

It was the fans that Reverie was watching. They were staring her down, many red-faced and others glaring. Most looked ready to jump their jumbled lines to strangle her or pound her to death with their book bags, feet, and fists.

Or a combination of the aforementioned was likely.

Eyeing them, she edges off to her right. The moment she moves, she can feel someone's gaze boring into her. Her attention turns to Zero, his eyes narrowed, as he snarls, "If you so much as lifta foot to run, I won't hesitate to _beat _you into submission."

Reverie eyes him and his rigid posture, and then her gaze turns to the fans. She swallows.

_I think I'll take my chances._

She runs.

0  
00  
000

Rage, it was a fury that consumed him to the point he saw red.

He had never been so infuriated in his life. He was a hunter who killed Level E's when he wasn't busy shepherding the Day Class from their nightly counterparts. He took their heads clean off with the Bloody Rose, and a girl, a _human _girl, had him wound in knots. If he got any more tangled, he'd snap from the pressure.

He inhaled sharply, eyes narrowing. _She may have insulted Kuran_ _at my expense, but it was worth it._

He shot orders at Yuuki to keep the Day Class in line before he shot after the troublesome female with smoky gray eyes. His partner's yell was lost to him as he sprang out of hearing distance, determined not to lose to his advisory.

_I don't have a fucking pole shoved up my ass. _His target was a Level E targeting humans, but a girl who drove him up the wall. She did it out of some sort of sick amusement, a hellion who had the Night Class running for their money. _Shit, sometimes she even has me on second guessing myself._

She hadn't been there for a month, and she already had the system Chairmen Cross created in shambles – and she wasn't even trying. It wasn't natural. It was anything but natural, the way Reverie Nightingale did things.

With every step he took, his rage grew. He didn't care he was being tailed, his anger helping him bound forward. The two Night Class students following him picked up speed in response, closing in on him like he was a rapid dog set lose on school grounds.

_They probably think I'll bite her. _The very thought had him snorting, a wave of disgust surging within him. _Bite her of all people?_ _I'd die from whatever instability she has._

In a matter of minutes, he's going through the front doors of the Academy. His breathing is becoming labored, his teeth grit together when his throat closes for a moment's time. Hunger, always present, would emerge at the start of a chase – it was in his nature.

_How the hell can she run this fast? _She was always ahead, always getting farther and farther away. It struck the question repeatedly each and every time he was forced to chase her down, to drag her to the Chairmen. It was aggravating.

He was a hunter, a _tracker, _so how could a mere human escape?

He can see her in the distance, a glimpse of black pants and whitening flesh. She was losing color, her Summer States tan giving way to the natural pallor she was born with – it gave her a haunting look. It was the first thing he had noticed when they first met when she arrived soaked, irritation etched into her face as she had stood in the doorway of the Chairmen's office. It had only been for a moment, a brief flash of something predatory, when he felt something akin to hunger. Then she opened her mouth, and it vanished. It vanished just as she was, her image closing in on the girls dorm for the Day Class.

_Hell will freeze over before she gets away again! _He bounds forward, eyes hardening when a hand catches his wrist and whips him around. His back hits one of the many trees lining the stone walkways, his eyes narrowing when his gaze classes with green.

Ichijo, Takuma was close and he was frowning. Scowling, Zero pulls his arm free with only a short glance in Reverie's direction. His gaze moves back to Kuran's right-hand man with an air of impatient.

_"What?" _A flash of fangs line the question, and Ichijo's eyes narrow in response.

"Don't, Zero-kun." Ichijo warns. His voice was low, unrelenting. Zero's jaw clenched, voice dropping as he snapped, "She breaks the rules at every turn, Ichijo-sempai. She starts fight, ships classes, and runs off when the _Chairmen _told me to bring her to him. It's my _job _to stop her."

"We both know that isn't true. Your duty is to the Day Class. Let Chairmen Cross handle her." Ichijo releases his wrist, a wan smile crossing his face as he runs his hand through his hair. It was a smile that didn't belong on his face, Zero thought. _Vampires aren't supposed to be humanlike._

His gaze goes over the blonde's shoulder, eyeing the wary red-head behind him. Shiki meets his gaze, his expression one of boredom. His gaze returns to the one standing in front of him as he asked, "Did you stop me just for that?"

His answer is a bright smile. Zero casts a final look at Reverie's refuge, stuffs his hands in his pocket, and replied, "You win this one, Ichijo-sempai."

The happy blonde loops his arm through Zero's, beaming as he pulls them both in the direction of the classmates they left behind. Shiki falls in place behind them, and Zero scowls. He does so, but he has a sneaking suspicion that a certain black-haired female was watching them through her window.

_Silence is golden only when it isn't an illusion._


	9. Day 16: Night Fright I

**Author's Note**: This is, I believe, one of everyone's favorite chapter. It's funny as hell, we get to see Reverie in action, and it makes me laugh. I was giggling as I rewrote it, the way it flows together much tighter than before. I've managed to get three or four chapters revised today, and that makes me really happy.

R&R

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

She was going to die, and she _knew _it.

She had managed to avoid Zero for the rest of the week. She made sure to come to class late, knowing his head would be down and he never looked up when she entered from the backdoor. She had managed to get in each time without the teacher noticing. She isn't entirely sure how she managed four _days _of avoiding the silver-haired demon of the Day Class, but she wasn't going to jinx herself.

She knew better than that.

Zero was going to kill her. Reverie knew this with every fiber of her being. She had gotten into several more fights, most of them started by Sara. She hadn't gotten over the broken nose, apparently. To top it off, she added three more fountains to her 'broke' list.

Then she had managed to slip by Zero each and every time he had come after her. She insulted the Night Class every chance she got. She insulted her own classmates when they made her angry, and she made one girl cry. A few of the boys liked her, which was a relief.

_At least I have I have _some _allies in this place. _She mused to herself as she rinsed out her hair, tilting her head back to enjoy the spray of warm water. The smile on her face refused to leave, her bubbly joy from her numerous accomplishments leaving her light and happy. Had she not been thought Zero would keep his threat on his idea of _submission, _she would have done so much more just to see him lose his temper.

She turned the shower off, slipping out of the water into the cool air of her bathroom. She wraps her hair, tightening her towel around her body as she slips into her bedroom. She plucks up the small, black garments on the top of her bed. She slipped them up her legs before dropping both towels, combing her fingers through her hair as she moved to grab the matching black tank resting on her pillow. Slipping that over her head, she plops onto her bed.

Onyx-eyes stare blearily at the room as she plucks up her comb, running it through her hair. She's pulling it through for a third time when a cold draft wafts across the room, drawing her attention to one anomaly. The curtains to her widow are fluttering, lifting and lowering as a cool breeze glides into the room through the open window.

That feeling of unease that had lurked from the start rose again. A feeling of dread, of being watched, followed her as she rose. It followed her as she crossed her room. It followed her as she closed and locked the window, it followed her as she turned around and made her way back to the bed, and it followed her as she sat down. It didn't vanish as she reached for her brush, her brow furrowing when her fingers skimmed the blanket.

Her brush was gone.

"The hell," Reverie slips off the bed, eyeing the dressing table – _not there – _and then to the ground where the blankets on the ground were partly hidden under her bed. Crouching down, she lifted the blankets up in search for the missing item.

"Where the hell is my hairbrush?" she asked herself as she eyed the nearly empty space under her bed. With nothing under there to warrant her to climb in, she pulls away. Turning around, the rising scream is cut off when a hand clamps over her mouth.

She's lifted up, thrown back. Sprawled on her own bed, mouth covered, she stares up at the male holding her in place with a knee on either side of her hips. Half hidden in shadow, only the hissed words tell her who he is.

"You were _bad. _Falen left to get food, and you _left!" _A gentle breath wafts over the side of her face. Her nails dig into the wrist holding silencing her, her knees slightly bent. Panic bubbles in her chest, rising dangerously as Falen shifts atop her.

Straddling her pant-sans body, she can feel the cool press of skin against her exposed flesh. The rough fabric of his jeans brushes her exposed waist and thighs, forcing a whine against the hand that silences her as a warm breath misted over her throat.

It was close to where he had bitten her the first time. It had been nearly a week ago, the wound healed far better than she had thought it would.

"Falen left to get food, and you _left," _the voice is nearly a snarl, rumbling through him and into her with startling power. Reverie tries to move, to turn her head away – _gods and goddesses, not again – _from the male, to free her own skin from the overpowering hold he had on her. In response, he captures her flailing wrists and pins them above her head. His voice is a hiss when he demands, _"Be still."_

Her body froze. It was like her limbs were of ice, unyielding and unresponsive. Eyes clenched shut, hiding from the burning red orbs penetrating the darkness, she silently begs whatever deity in the sky to do something – _anything!_

_Cannibal…hunted me down. _She couldn't believe it. She had left, twisted her way through the winding pathways, so she ended up back at school. She hadn't said anything to him about Cross Academy. She hadn't said _anything _in general to him, he only focus being to survive. How had he found her?

"Don't cry," She can feel his thumb brush her cheek, his voice a whine as he cradles her face in one hand. The other still caged her wrists, holding her in place as trails of salty water trailed down her cheeks as his hand moved to tangle into her hair. Lips trembling against his palm, she cries.

The one hand that was silencing her moves to cup her cheek, and strokes away the tears with careful tenderness. "Falen is a good boy. Falen brought food."

His lips brush against her throat, starting at her collarbone and moving up to her ear. He nips at it, a wet lap of his tongue following the action. _Oh gods, he's gonna eat me._

Then she felt him set up, freeing her torso from the warmth radiating from him. Wrists free, her eyes slowly opened. She stared at him through the blurred veil of tears, watching as he dropped a brown, paper bag on her chest.

"Falen brought food." He repeated, his smile twisting into a sheepish grin of a carefree child. He pulls her up, his entire body twitching as she cradles the bag in her hands. She eyes him, watching as that insane quirk of his lip comes back. His gaze meeting hers, he gives her the puppy eyes.

She opens the bag, pulling out something warm. _Oh God, this better not be dead, uncooked meat._

_Hamburger? _She turned it over in her hands. She sniffed it, and then she looked up at the impossibly large smile on his face. _For some reason, he reminds me of a dog. Like, he reminds me of a really big, insane, flesh eating dog, but a dog regardless._

He watched her intently, eyes large and unblinking. She unwrapped the food, inhaling as the scent reached her. In response, her stomach growled. She didn't need to look at him to see his grin widen, but she did offer part of it to him. He pushed it back to her, his smile nearly coming off his face. If it was possible, she would think his face would forever freeze in that one expression.

So she ate. It was disturbing to sit there, him perched on her lap and grinning as he watched her eat. He made sure _all_ of it is consumed. She thanked him afterwards, setting the wrapping and bag aside moments before her head was yanked back. He clamped down on her throat, teeth breaking skin.

"What the _fuck_!?" she cried out, struggling pain surged through her body.

She struggled, twisted in his grasp, and he snarled.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat myself? _I Am Not Your Food_!" she knocked him off, sending him sprawling onto the ground, and his gaze jerked to her with what she assumed was irritation.

"Falen is a _good_ boy," he panted before snarling, "I can _think_, because of you. I don't have to _listen_ to him!"

He lunged at her again.

Reverie shot to the side, diving into the hallway. She heard him collide with in as she raced through the hall, as she jumped the stairs entirely, and she ignores the stabbing pain when she lands. She presses on, skids around the banister, flies down another flight of stairs, and nearly screams when he collides with the wall in front of her. She leaps over the railing, dropping to the landing below. Even from there she can hear him swearing.

_Why won't he go away!? _She makes it to the first floor in under a minute. _And why is he speaking in third person?!_

She knows he's right behind her. He's chasing her again – _and I'm in my underwear! – _She couldn't bring herself to care, running as fast as her legs would allow with the stone ground cutting into the bare bottoms of her feet.

She isn't sure where he comes from, but he lands directly in front of her. He flows to his full height, swaying and bright-eyed, but he was frowning like a nobleman who was displeased about something of great importance.

"Falen fed you so why run? You didn't want to be hungry." He stepped closer as she snapped in answer, "I'm not food. I am a person, and being eaten is not on my agenda. Anyway, I do not support cannibalism."

He frowned, confusion clouding his eyes. "Falen isn't a cannibal."

She backed up as she said, "You _bit_ me."

"Falen's hungry!"

"That isn't an excuse to try and _eat_ me!" Reverie howled, and then she ran. She could hear him yelling at her, chasing her, "Falen wasn't trying to eat you! Falen promises!"

She darted around a corner, elbowing an unsuspecting student out of her way as she roared, _"Liar! I won't let you eat me!"_

She caught a glimpse of silver and brown – _Yuuki and Zero. _She was only a few feet ahead when she was tackled from behind, her body colliding with the ground. She and her attacker rolled, each fighting for the top landing position.

She landed on the bottom.

"Get off of me, damn it!" she shouted as she twisted under Falen's weight. She dislodged him from her person, rolling away and leaping to her feet. She threw out her arm, her fist connecting with his check with enough force to make him bounce away from her. One hand cradling the strike zone, he cried out, "Falen isn't trying to eat you!"

"Stop repeating yourself!"

She dunks under his arms when he lunges for her, swinging her leg out in order to kick him away from her. He catches her ankle, yanks her closer, and growls, "_Listen to Falen, damn it_!"

One hand flies out, grasping his shoulder to keep her balance. Standing on one leg, she glares at him. She aims one hit at him, and he twists around. She follows his movement; her ankle was still captured, and she shrieked when she lost her balance. Pitching forward, her fall was halted when she was yanked up once again by the back of her shirt.

She twisted, slamming the flat of her palm to his wrist. He jerked his hand away, leaping back with a pout when she roared, "You want me to _listen _to you when you _bit _me?!"

She whirls around on him, knees bent.

"Falen's sorry!" He lunges forward, his body curling around her leg where he held onto. He holds onto her, nuzzling her skin behind her knee while she tries to pry him loose.

"N-N-Nightingale-san?" Yuuki's stutter draws her attention away from the pink-haired cannibal clinging to her leg. "I'd keep my distance. He bites."

Reverie shook her leg, brow twitching when her pink leach clung tighter. "Seriously, though, he does bite."

"I can see that. You're, uh, you're bleeding." Reverie's hand shoots up to her throat, wincing when her palm pressures to the wet mess that was nearly healed was opened once again. Her gaze slowly drops to the male clinging to her, eyebrows twitching.

Her hand drops to her side, the red-coated skin oozing and dropping a crimson tear on the males face.

If Falen had cat ears, they would flat against his head. His own gaze slowly turned to look up at her, eyes widening when their gazes clashed – manic red against a gray tempest.

_"You Fucking Bastard!"_

_"Falen's A Good Boy!"_


	10. Day 16: Night Fright II

**Author's Note**: Zero's POV!

R&R

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

Disbelief chocked him, merciless in its force as the oddest scene he had ever seen unfolded before his very eyes. There were no words to describe it. This very thing was something that was once on the _'What The Hell Is This?' _list and shot up into the _'This Isn't Real' _list.

Zero was more shocked than he was horrified.

Reverie was infuriated beyond a doubt, her eyes a fierce storm as she argued with the Level E clinging to her leg. The Level E, who he was fairly certain it was named Falen, continued to sprout nonsense between protesting he _wasn't _a cannibal and he's a good boy. The entire scene was disconnecting. From the looks the rest of the Night Class was sporting, he wasn't alone in his sentiments.

"You damn fangfuck, get off!" Her language, it was horrid. With blood running over her chest, and thin lines of it crisscrossing her exposed legs, she was a sight to behold. Instead of screaming about being attacked, she was literally fighting back – _Though she was running earlier._

From the side of his vision, he sees Yuuki's eyes widen. She was watching the struggle between the human and vampire with as much shock as everyone else was. It was obvious Falen was determined, grappling them both to the ground where she sprouted another wave of curses.

_He's a damned leach in need of a prompt execution. _Zero's hand dropped to the holster of his gun, pausing only when Reverie rolled them over so she wasn't pinned down. Yuuki's staff was out as well, and the uncertainty was clear in her. _None will attack, not with Nightingale-san at risk of possible injuries._

"Nightingale-san," Yuuki stepped closer to their bleeding classmate and her attacker when Reverie shot back, "Seriously, Yuuki, don't come near! He bites – _hey, I am not a Snack!"_

Zero's eyes narrowed when he saw a glimpse of fangs scrape skin, only to smirk when she elbowed the Level E in the face. "He's trying to _eat _me, Yuuki! You're bite sized!"

"Falen isn't trying to eat you!" the pink-haired monstrosity wailed as he attached himself to her leg the moment she was on her feet. "Falen isn't a cannibal!"

_Cannibal – is he joking? _With the protests she was sprouting about her personalized leach, he wasn't. _How can she not see that he's a vampire? She's _bleeding _because of him._

Zero's gaze jumped to Kaname. The Pureblood wasn't moving, a look of concentration on his face as he observed the view. Inwardly, Zero knew he wouldn't risk harming the girl – it would go against his purpose at Cross Academy. It was inner control that kept him from full out attacking the Level E, and it was something even Zero prided himself on – _until recently, anyway. _It was difficult to stay his hand, a swell of bloodlust rising within him. More than once had he thought about killing her – only due to the fact she pissed him off for the fun of it.

"What part of _Get Off _don't you understand?" His gaze jerked back to the girl, watching as she knocked Falen away from herself. The vampire rolled, coiled up, and bound into the air. Blood crashed down where he had been standing, splattering against the ground and Reverie alike.

Perched in a tree, Falen scowled down at them – namely Shiki. "That was rude."

Zero didn't hesitate. He whipped the Bloody Rose from its holster, aimed, and fired. Not a second passed before his arm was flung out to the side, and the gun flew out of his hand. Falen, pink-hair mused, stood before him with his hand curled around Zero's wrist. "Try that again, and you'll _scream _for mercy."

Brilliant red orbs narrowed, his voice dropping an octave as he hissed, _"I'll make you deaf from your own screams."_

His tone of voice was dark, sinister, and Zero swallowed. It was as if something had crawled under his skin, like an icy hand reached into his chest and grabbed his heart. There was power in that voice, one Zero wasn't accustomed to when dealing with a Level E.

The boy smiled, eyes sparkling as he bound away. He reappeared before Zero's stunned classmate, her form still and bloodied in shock. She didn't protest when Falen hauled her to her feet, not until he grabbed a handful of her raven tresses. She blinked, pupils slitting, and she snarled. She tried to shove him away, but only was rewarded with a rumbling growl Zero could hear from where he was standing.

"I am _not_ going to be your midnight _snack_!"

Falen doesn't answer, his eyes opting to flicker between the gathering vampires. The scent of blood reached them, which he is sure of, and Shiki's own scent, his blood, had alerted them to the battle that was taking place. Many of them had gathered, and their white uniforms stark against the darkness they were surrounded with. More than half were ready to fight.

Aido was standing off to the side, his ice resembling a living entity as it whirled around him. His cousin stood off to the side, a flicker of flame dancing between his fingers as he eyed the Level E. Both of their postures where relaxed, but Zero knew they were ready for a confrontation. Even Ichijo was near, his sword in hand and smile gone.

Kaname stepped forward. "It is best not to make this hard on yourself."

_That voice, _Zero felt his skin crawl. _I hate that voice. How he uses it to his advantage to get others to do his dirty work._

It disgusted him. His attention shifted as Yuuki stepped up to him, the Blood Rose in her hand. He thanked her with a nod, flexing his fingers around the cool metal with a sense of determination. The Level E's words, however, stopped him from acting.

"You think I have to listen to _you_? You can't bend me to your will. It can't hold Falen anymore. It can never hold Falen again," he giggled, swayed, as he shifted in his place. Zero watched as the Level E's attention dropped to the girl in his arms, alarm ringing through him as she slumped into Falen's chest.

Her struggles had dulled, from blood loss no doubt. Something flickers in the vampire's eyes, his gaze darting around the clearing before landing on the approaching Pureblood. He bares his fangs at him, pulling the near unconscious female to his chest.

"I will not allow you to hunt the students of this school." Kaname' voice is low, its tone leaving no room for argument. "Nor will I allow you to keep the student you have in your possession."

Zero watched as Falen shifted, his gaze dropping down to Reverie's face. She was still, the fight-or-flight instincts gone as she struggled to stay awake. He could see her eyelashes fluttering, the deathly white hue of her skin sickly.

She would need medical attention, and soon.

Kaname was closing in on them. That alone seemed to cause a reaction in the Level E.

Zero watched as Falen set her on the ground, leaving her form is a haphazard position as he lunged forward. The smaller male slammed into the taller, hurtling Kaname backwards with startling power. It was a display of strength, of power in its rawest form, Zero had never seen from a Level E.

Falen flickered in and out of sight, weaving his way through the Pureblood's attacks. His speed, it was hard to keep up with – even Kaname was slowing, his gaze scanning his surroundings in search of the Level E that had hunted one of the students of Cross Academy.

Zero's gaze moves to the unconscious girl on the ground, eyes narrowing when he saw her cradled in Ichijo's arms. He was crouched on the ground, her body slumped against his with one arm around her waist, and the other held his sword. Yuuki was next to them, her hands pressing against the bloody wound on Reverie's neck.

All movement stops when Falen skids in a circle in the middle of the clearing, a trail of smoke following him. He stops, head cocked to the side, and smiles at Kaname. Small giggles were escaping him as he watched him, which soon developed into manic laughter.

Falen throws his head back, energy sparking around him, and regards the vampires surrounding him with black eyes – not red, but black – with a crimson flare around his pupil. He bounced backwards, bare feet leaving the ground in small bounds as he laughed.

"A taboo committed by a Pureblood?" Falen lands in front of Kaname, one hand stroking the immobile vampire's check as he continued, "And you honestly think you can beat _Falen? _Falen's a _good boy, _don't you understand? Good boys _always _finish first."

He stepped away from Kaname, laughing once again, "Falen doesn't want to kill you. He doesn't want to kill _any _of you, even if Falen's lust says otherwise. Master expressed distaste for it, for my feeding, and Falen is a _good_ boy."

The Level E bounds away, the black fading as the red flare engulfs his eyes once again. Spider webs of black etch across his skin, seams of inky black energy similar to that of a vampire's death. His skin breaks apart, scattering on the wind small portion by small portion. He leaps backwards, up into the air, and his entire form – clothing included – shatter.

There was no scent of death, and there was no ash floating on the wind.

Falen merely vanished, gone in the blink of an eye. In his wake he left an eerie silence, battered nobles, and a bleed girl. Kaname looked unnerved, his brow furrowing as he stared at the spot where the Level E shattered in. Zero placed his gun in his holster, a sense of discord falling upon him as he makes his way to where Yuuki and Ichijo, and Reverie, were clustered at. He kneels, presses two fingers against the inside of her wrist, and feels the faint pulse of her heartbeat.

It was fluttering, unsteady, under his knowing fingertips.

Her skin was clammy, her hair sticking to her skin. Zero eyed her for a moment, voicing his thoughts lightly, "We need to get her indoors. Ichijo-sempai, can you carry her?"

The blonde hands his sword to Zero, gently lifting the girl into his arms, and stands. Zero stands as well, eyes the blade in his hand, and turns to Yuuki.

"I'll go with them. Yuuki, find the Chairmen and tell him what has happened." The brunette darts away, vanishing in the darkness with Aido and Kain following under Kaname's orders.

The others head for the school, slipping inside silently and making their way into the infirmary. Ichijo lays her on one of the beds, one hand pressed to her still-bleeding neck. His brow was furrowed, an action Zero mirrored as he approached with various medical tools. They work in silence to patch her up, and in a matter of minutes she's hooked up to an IV where blood – and water – was pressed into her body.

She didn't stir once.

000  
00  
0

Pain…

Unbearable pain…

Her eyes flutter open, orbs of the brightest red burning in the darkness.

_Your brother has disinfected, my daughter. Find him, bring him home, and kill the…intruder…_

With a smile, she sits up. "Of course, father."


	11. Day 23: Recovery

**Author's Note**: The story is building up. This installment was changed a great deal (a few things I saw in it when I reread it - they went by far to quickly). There's a bit more of Kaname in this chapter as well, and Reverie may be in denial. Well, she is in denial - hello, _cannibals._

R&R

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

For seven days, Reverie tossed and turned in a fever-induced comatose. Yuuki was by her side, worried and fluttering around her like a mother hen looking after her chicks. Zero and Chairmen Cross where regular checking in, the Night Class slipped in from time-to-time, to ensure her wounds were healing. If she stirred from her slumber, it was for a short time only. More than once had Zero kicked Yuuki out to ensure she would eat, that she would rest, and he would take her place as guardian.

At the end of the seventh day, Reverie stirred.

There were no lights, and her eyelids fluttered. Gray orbs peeked out; her sight blurred as a pale hand brushed her bangs from her face. It stroked her cheeks lovingly, warm against her skin as she laid there. Two rings of crimson peered through the darkness, as intense as the heat washing over her.

"Wake up, little raven…" What paralysis that held her was broken, and Reverie bolted upright with a scream. Hands pushed her down, restraining her, as she struggled. Her screams increased, limbs flailing as she tried to free herself.

"Nightingale-san, calm down!" In the background, a door burst open. "What the hell happened?"

Another set of hands press against her, pushing her deeper into the bed. She couldn't see, couldn't stop them – breathing was strained, the air finding her lungs with difficulty.

"Shit, she's hyperventilating!" Reverie kicks the person away, scrambling out of the bed and hitting the floor. Voices blur as she presses into the corner of the room, the darkness still clouding her sight as she curls into herself. _Falen was here. He was here, he was here…_

She lashes out when someone touches her, an unseen hand catching her wrist and lifting her struggling form off the ground. She's pressed into the bed again, her panic rising when her legs are restrained but a force she cannot see as a hand gently presses against her forehead. Warmth settles there, the owner of the talker fading as that warmth spreads. It's almost a suggestion, a gentle whisper to calm and relax. _I'm safe…_

Her breathing evens as her body relaxes.

"Kaname-sempai," Yuuki's voice breaks through the haze, awe and love mingling in the tone. The one who calmed her – _Kaname, why is Kaname here? _– keeps his hand on her. One strokes her hair; the other rests on the dip of bone on her hip where the thumb brushes gentle circles into her skin.

The room stills as he questions her, and she tries to remember the answers.

_Do you know where you're at, Nightingale-san? _She's someplace warm, she tells him. She leans into the hand brushing her face, slipping into a deeper state of relaxation.

_What do you remember? _Her brows scrunch up, her mind cluttered as image after image slams into her mind. Then she remembers Falen, and him attacking her – she tells him this. She remembers so many things, all of them jumbled together.

"She's not fully here yet, Kaname-kun," She recognizes Chairmen Cross's voice as her mind is swallowed. "We'll get the chance to question her once she's up."

She drifts in and out of sleep, questioning why so many people would be fussing over her. Her neck was cramped, sore, and at times she was cold. She was awake, and alone, when she fully came to.

Staring up at the ceiling, exhaustion pulling at her, she frowned. She lies there for a while, in silence, before the door opens. She feels someone check her pulse, and the Chairmen's face comes into focus as she gazes up at him. He pulls the blanket up to her shoulders, and asks if she would like something to dull the aches.

She answered with a dull yes.

He disappears from her view for a few moments before he's back with a glass in hand. He sets it on the table next to her, and he helps her sit up. Chairmen Cross is silent as she swallows the pill dry, and then it is followed by the water – and, lastly, his voice.

"How do you fell, Reverie-chan?" She blinks at him, her mind mulling over what the attachment to her name meant. An endearment, she remembered. Friends call each other that in Japan or boys call girls they like that as well.

"Like shit. What happened to me?" Her voice is hoarse, and she swallows another mouthful of the drink he brought to her. It runs down her throat, cold and a pleasant relief from the burning itchiness.

She leans into the headboard, one hand playing with the end of the white button-down she was wearing. She keeps the glass in her hands, fingers tracing patters in the cold surface. She could feel Chairmen Cross's eyes on her, watching her as she sank into herself.

"What do you remember?"

Her gaze jumps up when she sees Kaname enter the room. He shuts the door lightly behind himself before approaching them. He sets on the bed, next to the Chairmen, and is silent as she runs his question over in her head.

She worried her lip in thought. Images drifted in her mind, dancing together with splatters of blood and mind-numbing terror. She recalls Falen, his pink-haired and insane smile, when she first met him in the town. She remembers why he had been so familiar – he was at the bookshop when she first skipped classes. She also recalls how he had hunted her down again, and found her by the end of the week. She can remember fleeing and the sharp pain when he bit her.

"Falen," Reverie breaths in as his red, red eyes appear in her mind's eye. "I remember Falen."

"What do you know about him?" He has her hand now, the palm facing up and his thumb stroking the delicate skin of her wrist. Her pulse beats under it, steady and at east.

"He tried to eat me."

"Do you recall where he came from?" The question brings the bookstore to mind, the one with the café built into it. She tried to explain, to explain the one day she skipped school and got lost. She talks about how he went after her and left shortly afterwards, promising to get food. She goes on to explain how he ended up in the school – she doesn't bother saying her dorm room, which would sound crazy.

She took another drink from the glass, casting a look at the people around her. Kaname, for some odd reason, has blackened skin along his neck, vanishing along the inside of his uniform.

"Did you…kill him?" she asked, uneasy that they might have done that.

She had seen Zero's gun, and the staff-like thing Yuuki held.

"He managed to escape." Zero had one hand propped on his hip, eyes narrowed in badly repressed anger. Yuuki patted his arm, and smiled up at him.

"Do you know what he is?" Kaname looked her dead in the eyes, demanding an answer without words.

"Hell, Falen is a cannibal that tried to _eat_ me! What else is there?" a couple of sighs came from the people in the room, and Kaname looked at her for a long moment.

"Okay, Door Hinge, don't look at me like that. It's creepy." She shifted, tried to pull away, but his grip on her arm tightened.

"A cannibal, you say?" his voice was low, probing her for answers.

"That's what I said. A person who eats _raw_ meat? Often insane, creepy - will you let _go_ of me?" she tugged her arm again, scowling.

"Kaname-kun," Chairmen Cross fluttered about with a look of worry on his face.

The President of the Night Class cast a look at the man, and released her arm. He stood, a frown marring his features, and asked one last question.

"You escaped him the first time, Reverie-san. How did he find you?"

He turned and left, and few of the Night Class students in the room trailed after him. One of them, a blond with green eyes, sat in the place his Dorm Leader was seconds ago.

"I hope you are better now that you've rested." A brilliant smile was on his face, one that was out of black in the dark atmosphere of the room.

"I feel fine. Thanks for asking." She returned the smile. This guy is one she has an imminent liking for, someone who is easygoing and happy. He reminded her of Carmen.

"I'm Ichijo, Takuma – Vice President of the Moon Dorm." He shook her hand, a large grin beaming off his youthful face.

"Reverie Nightingale, Reverie being my first name." A gentle flush of red crept across her cheeks, so much brighter looking compared to its darker surroundings.

"Ah, here you go, Reverie-san." He handed her a group of notebooks, and she turned them over in her hands in thoughtful wonder.

"You've missed a lot of your classes. I managed to get these from your teachers, and most of your homework. It's a relief today is Friday, isn't it?"

She nodded as she hugged the books to her chest. Behind him, she can see the scowl on Zero's face and the come-off-my-face grin that Yuuki was sporting. As he stands, he says, "If you need anything, feel from to ask. I'll see you around!"

He practically ran out of the room.

"That was fucking weird." Zero breaks the three-minute silence and Yuuki giggles.

"You're just jealous that she likes him more than you."

Zero snorted as he turned away. "As if."


	12. Day 26 and 27: Scarves and Proposals

**Author's Note**: This is, by far, the largest chapter. I added a good deal to the start of the chapter (because some things happened far to quickly to be realistic) and I hope this is better. Not to mention cuter. So far, I haven't had any new reviews minus one (from the alert I added), but once I get a new chapter up, I'm expecting more. I really do hope readers who are new to this story review. I would love it. I've always been one to like cute things, those small moments that have you glowing with happiness because it was _that _cute.

They're my favorite moments.

And I hope you have those moments as well.

R&R

0  
00  
000

**Rating**: T

000  
00  
0

The days following her awakening, Reverie had only two things on her mind: Homework, Avoid Night Class Fans. Falen was only a whisper in the back of her mind, her throat almost healed, and she finds that being _helped _by Ichijo, Takuma is a death sentence in the eyes of the women fawning over him. It was something frightful, but she didn't mind it in the least. Sitting in the library, legs brushing, he was going through one of the more complicated math problems that nearly had her tearing her hair out. He had stumbled upon her the first time, and over the weekend he had helped her catch up with her assignments.

"Remember to flip the second pair, or you won't be able to divide the fraction correctly." He points it out on the paper, and Reverie did as she was told. "Don't forget to show your work."

Nodding, she flipped through the pages of her notebook. They had opted to sit on the floor instead of the couches or table. It was easier to work together in such a manner, him lurking over her shoulder to be able to see what she was doing – _It's not like I block out my writing with my arm on purpose, you know._

She also learned he was popular. The entire Night Class was, but he was on par with Aido. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she could see how. _He's friendly, sweet, and easy-going. And he doesn't mind helping me despite the numerous times I've insulted his classmates._

"I really hope your classmates aren't as bad as Yuuki makes them out to be." Reverie paused in the middle of her work, turning slightly to look at him. "She says they are unforgiving. This isn't going to cause you any hardships, is it?"

"You think a bunch of hormonal bitches are going to scare me?" He blinked in response, a smile tugging at his mouth as he answered, "I'd hope not, with what I've seen from you already. I wouldn't be shocked if they were scared of you."

_Oh, they're not scared of me. _Reverie shakes her head as she leans back, bouncing her pencil on her leg as they sat in comfortable silence._ I wouldn't put it past them to be plotting my death and burial preparations this minute._

"Is there any other work you need any assistance with?" He questioned as he picked up her agenda, his eyes scanning the contents as he flipped the pages. "You're very well organized."

He smiled when he said that, and he laughed when she asked if there was anything wrong with that.

"No, no! I didn't think someone with a temper like yours would take the time of day to write all that down – with the due date _and _completion date added on." He paused on one page, fingers brushing the page when he added, "Not to mention your artistic abilities."

Face heating up, Reverie snatched her agenda from his hands and cradled it to her chest. "Was that a stick figure of Kaname-sempai getting crushed by a piano?"

"S-Shut up!" he was laughing, tears shimmering behind the clear veil of his eyes. "I'm not the best artist, and I don't like him!"

He was laughing even harder after that, one hand rising up to cover his mouth. A few students glanced up at them – a mix of Day Class and Night Class with the Cross-Over taking place. The male students she has class with grinned before going back to their work, and the girls glared. One of the Night Class students, a woman with strawberry blonde hair, wanders over to them with her head cocked to the side. "It's been a while since I saw you laugh that hard, Ichijo."

"Ruka-chan, what honor do we owe this visit? Is everything alright?" Ichijo plucked up a few books from the ground, setting them on the table so the female could take her place in one of the cushioned seats. "You're normally with Kain or Kaname-sempai."

"I was getting a few books for class." She commented as she picked up one of Reverie's. "Mythology, is it? Interesting subject."

"It's alright." Reverie replied, "Not really a class I'd select myself."

"And what would you choose?"

Reverie sat back, a frown marring her features before she answered, "Culinary, if they had it."

"You cook?"

"Bake, actually." Ichijo hums in thought, smiling as Ruka said, "An odd thing to compliment your personality."

The three of them sit in comfortable air, Ichijo helping her tackle her last assignment while Ruka watched from her seat. She offered small bits of advice from time-to-time before the session was complete. It was late, the sky dark outside and the clock read eleven at night.

"Oh dear," Ichijo helped gather her books, a smile in place. "I'll walk you to your dorm so you won't get in trouble with Yuuki-chan or Zero-kun."

They entered the crisp, wintery air in silence. Ichijo carried several of her books in his arms, idly chatting about random things. At one point he offered his scarf, handing it over to help buffer the cold air. When they halted at the front of her dorm, he passed her books into her arms with a smile.

"Do take care of yourself, Nightingale-chan."

"Reverie." She corrected, and Ichijo paused mid-turn with his own question, "What?"

"My name's Reverie, so call me that." His eyes were wide, slightly startled. "In the States, we call others by their first name. Unless you're a teacher, that is."

"Then call me Takuma." He answered after a short moment, a light flush coloring his cheeks. "It would only be right, I believe. I do forget that we come from different cultures, Nightin– ah, R-Reverie-san."

"Sounds like a deal, Takuma." His name rolled off her tongue, and she smiled. "Anyway, I don't think I call anyone by their last name."

"Have a good night, Reverie-san." He paused only briefly with her name, and she smiled.

She slipped into the dorm with a gentle goodnight to her somewhat friend – _if I can even call him that – _and made her way to her room. She set her books on the desk, shrugged off her coat, and paused when she unwound the green scarf from her shoulders. The one Ichijo, Takuma had been wearing.

One that Ichijo had left without reclaiming.

Reverie sighed, placing it over the peg where she hung her jacket. She made her way into the bathroom, slipped out of her clothing and into her shower, and relaxed. By the time she was out, dry, and in bed, she fell to sleep without any problems.

By the time night passed to day time, she was fully refreshed. She got the books she needed for the morning, got dressed, and headed out of the dorm. She grabbed Ichijo's scarf on her way out, wrapping it around her shoulders as she went. _I'll give it back to him today._

She passed the hours quickly, furiously scribbling notes – _the teachers are asses' – _as they continued with a lecture she was having difficulty grasping. Zero had cast her an odd look, asking where she had gotten her scarf – _What's it to you, you nosy bastard?_

He hit her upside the head and he walked away. Yuuki was smiling, bright eyed when they stopped to talk for a small time in the hallway. Yori looked between them, a light frown pulling at her features. It was a look she wasn't going to translate.

In the afternoon classes, she took her tests – _thank you, Ichijo – _and finished them in record time. By the time lunch had hit, she was cornered by Yuuki once again. The girl was bubbly, excited, and she wouldn't stop talking.

"And, you see, I was hoping you would go as well!" Reverie blinked owlishly, shaking her head as she replied, "I don't see why I should."

"It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Please!?" Yuuki clasped her hands in front of her, doe-eyed as she begged her with a gaze alone. "You know you want to."

"On the contrary, I don't."

Yuuki wrung her hands together, voice low, "Zero would be happy if you did."

"I don't it. From what I can tell, he'd rather see me bleed to death." Reverie commented as she took her seat. "Anyway, what gave you _that _idea?"

"Well, Zero's always in a bad mood because he always has to keep an eye on you. So I thought if you went to the dance as well, he'd be able to relax a bit."

"For some reason, I _still_ don't believe you."

Yuuki pouted, arms dropping to her side. _It's not Winter I dislike, it's the mingling. _The brunette looked at Yori who held a 'I Told You So' look on her face, but merely shook her head afterwards. She asked, lightly, "At least think about it, Nightingale-san."

They left shortly after, and Yuuki's light comment drifted back to her. "I told you she hangs around Zero too much."

_Zero's…odd. Not to mention he has a surly temperament. _Reverie sighed, finished her lunch, and returned to her classes. It was near the end of the day when her problem came into function. It's source was a Day Class student who was currently shoving her backwards.

"Why do you get Ichijo-sempai?! _It isn't fair!" _

_What the hell? _"Do you mind repeating that?"

The Day Class girl's eyes darken. Reverie was slammed into the wall, the girl's hand fisting in her jacket as she spat, "Why do _you_ get to go with him instead of me? I follow the rules!"

"Get to go with him to _what_?" Reverie stressed, hands curling around her wrists in aggravation.

"To the dance!" Reverie paused, mind slamming to a halt as the words circled in her head. She slowly took a deep breath, trying to control the tick in her brow as an angry flush swept across her skin. Her grip tightened on the limbs caught in her grasp, nails biting skin.

_"Who the hell said I was going to the dance!?"_

Those in the area, and in hearing range, steered clear. They scramble away as the Day Class girl stumbles back, her form hitting the wall on the other side of the hall. Many stepped aside when they see her, smart enough to know that tone of voice. In the background, the girl slide down the wall and sat there in the hall staring after a raven-haired female with fire in her eyes.

The students who stood in her way get _shoved_ out of her path. She was silent as she made her way through the building, her feet leading her to one of the classrooms Reverie knew where her target would be. She doesn't stop until she's nearly upon the unawares brunette and her book-nosed friend.

Unease radiates out of Yuuki the moment their gazes clash. Reverie can see it – the subtle tension of her shoulders, her hands fiddling with the edge of her skirt, the way her eyes advert to the side – in the seconds that passed. Reverie grins, a look that was borderline feral.

"Yuuki-_chan,_" Reverie purrs as she slips up to her classmate, the honorific slipping past her lips like velvet. She sees Yuuki swallow, her eyes widening as she stepped away. A small smile came onto her face as she scooted closer to Sayori who was taking in the scene with knowing eyes.

Reverie paused in front of the girls, one hand propped on her hip as she eyed them both. Her grin toned down, curling into a lazy grin – and Yuuki's color sank into a ghostly hue of white. Even Yori shifted, brow furrowing as her gaze darted between the other two females.

"Nightingale-san, is something wrong?" Yuuki asked tentatively.

"Don't play dumb, Yuuki." Reverie brushed her hair over her shoulder, her chin lifting slightly as she asked, "You honestly didn't think that I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The dance, Yuuki, I'm talking about the damn dance that I apparently am going to when I told you I wasn't _this afternoon_." Yuuki paled, eyes flickering around them in search of an exit. _Or for someone to help her out of the danger zone she unwittingly stepped into._

"I couldn't say no!" Yuuki wailed, face buried in her hands in a matter of seconds. Reverie blinked, eyeing the drastic change as the brunette continued, "I hadn't meant to! I thought you were going anyway, so I didn't think anything about it."

"Until I said no."

"It's a funny story…"

Yori ran her hand through her hair, eyes closing as she explained, "Ichijo-sempai asked if you were going or not due to your general dislike of people – and Kaname had asked a similar question, though his interest wasn't in you."

_Can't say no to cute boys, Yuuki Cross?_

Reverie sighed, hand falling to her side as she settled her gaze on the fidgeting prefect. Yuuki peeked up at her, eyes wide as the taller one said, "I guess that means we're making a stop to Takuma's place to correct your slip, eh? Telling lies is unbecoming of you."

"And they are of you?" Zero's voice drawled as he stepped up from behind her, hands in pockets and looking bored to death. _Is that a leaf in his hair?_

"Where you sleep in a _tree?" _Reverie asked him, and he grunted in reply. _That's not an answer, you know. Damn men and their troll-like replies._

They excuse themselves from Yori's presence, and made their way towards the Moon Dorm. Yuuki had protested wildly to it – _at least they know common sense when I tell them I'll find a way in with or without their help – _and settled in silence. Yuuki, pouting, was playing with her fingers while Zero trailed behind them.

"You know, Nightingale-san, I don't think this is a good idea." Yuuki tried once again after a while, the gates leading to the Night Class dorms looming over them. "Aido-sempai and Kain-sempai don't seem to like you very much."

"And I care, why?"

_It's odd how one can find the general location of a place because of screaming fans. _She eyes the gate as they approach it, at ease as they open the gate and slip through. Yuuki didn't reply to her comment, only hanging her head. A soft snort from Zero, one that may have been part laughter, had filled its place in the stillness drifting around them.

The moment she sees the Moon Dorm, she swears. "Why the hell is our dorm building the way it is when _this _dorm looks fit for a fucking king?!"

The structure was large, massive, and made entirely of stone. The windows were dark – _because, apparently, they all sleep in – _and an eerie chill hung about it like a second skin. The hairs on her arms rose in answer, and a sense of being watched fell upon her.

Yuuki opened the doors, allowing Reverie to enter with Zero on her trail. They were greeted by conversation. "Like I said, sir, the papers were–"

Aido, sprawled out on a sofa, paused midsentence to look up at them. He sat up, his black dress pants and vintage sweater giving him a homey feel as he eyed them. Then he grinned. "Yuuki-chan, Zero, it's a pleasant surprise to see you tonight. Nightingale-san as well, I see."

"Evening, Aido-sempai." Yuuki half bowed to the male, formal and polite.

"Are you looking for Kaname-sempai?"

He stood up, an act that had him ignoring the man whom he was talking to. It was taken as a dismissal as the man left the building without a word. Reverie's gaze returned to the conversation at hand, frowning as Zero was in the middle of answering, "…So where is he, Aido-sempai."

Aido sighed as he plopped down to sit on the couch. "Seriously, you wield words like a club, Kiryu."

Zero made no comment, only twitched when Reverie responded, "Your last name is Kiryu? A hell lot better than being named after a number, I'd say."

A glare was directed in her way as Aido laughed. "So, looking for Ichijo-kun, eh? He's upstairs. I'd say he is either with Kaname-sempai or in his room."

Aido went back to reading various papers as they headed upstairs. Zero led, his path carving their way through the halls, and pausing at a door. He knocked and, after a moment, the door opened. The sleepy-eyed red-head was in the doorway, a light frown on his face.

"Hai?"

"Ichijo, is he in?" Yuuki asked before Zero could start barking.

"Eh? No." The door closed in their faces and Reverie muttered, "Well, isn't that rude."

Zero continued farther and farther into the building. They made their way up a flight of stairs, down a hall. At one point, Reverie stopped paying attention to where they are going – she was already lost in the maze of a dorm building.

They stopped before a door.

Zero knocked, and waited. He opened the door a moment later, holding it open for both the girls, and Reverie passed through with Zero right behind her. Ahead of her, she can hear Yuuki chatting to Kaname.

Ichijo, who was sitting next to Kaname, appeared a bit disturbed but smiled when he saw Reverie was also in the room. He was standing before her in a matter of seconds that left the black-haired female blinking owlishly at him. Her gaze shifted to his seat, and then returned to him.

"How the hell did you move that fast?"

"Oh, ah, I'm just a bit…quick…when happy." She raised a brow in question, but doesn't press the issue until she saw the look Yuuki was directing at her.

Puppy dog eyes, a pouted lip, and hands clasped in front of her chest. _Oh shit…_

"..so I was wandering if you know yet." She turned her attention back to Ichijo, "Would you mind repeating that? I'm afraid I was trying to avoid the puppy look Yuuki was directing at me. Oh, and on that note, Yuuki needs to tell you something."

He looked a bit confused, turning that happy face-glowing look onto Yuuki who looked like she wanted nothing more than to curl up under a rock. "Hai, Yuuki-chan?"

Yuuki looked extremely uncomfortable and Kaname, well, he looked worn, but mildly interested. From where she was standing, Reverie could see hints of the black on his skin. She wasn't sure how she managed to catch it. His jacket and sleeves practically blocked the skin but, almost like she saw it in her mind's eye, she knew it was there.

"And, you see, I was a bit distracted when I answered your question the other day. I'm sorry, Ichijo-sempai."

"Oh, I see."

"I should have paid closer attention to what you were saying," Reverie turned her attention back to the reason why they were standing in Kaname's office-looking room.

Ichijo looked sad, but understand, whereas Yuuki looked like she killed a puppy.

"No, no, Yuuki-chan, it's fine. I should have asked personally." He turned to look right at her, the frowning girl who is standing right in front of Zero.

Zero who, as if on purpose, blocked the door and any possibility of escape.

"I don't dance." Reverie folded her arms across her chest, holding one up when Ichijo's mouth opened, "I don't even own any dresses to speak of. I merely tagged along because I wanted to return you scarf to you."

She plucked at the end of the soft fabric that was wound around her neck, smiling when she saw Yuuki's eyes widen. "As warm as is it, and as much as I like it, I'm afraid my one downfall is that I don't take things that belong to other people – well, unless you extract sanity from the equation."

"I'm sure we could get Chairmen Cross to let you into town to buy a dress, Reverie. The dance is a fun outing for everyone." Ichijo replied, smiling. "And I think you would enjoy it."

"I'd use homework as an excuse, but you'd know I'd be lying."

"True."

"It wouldn't be a good idea anyway, though." Reverie folded the scarf in her hands, running one finger over the silky threads with a thoughtful frown. "Your fans would kill me before the night was finished, and one of them slammed me into a wall earlier."

"What?!" Yuuki shot forward, frantic. "You didn't hurt her, did you? Oh, Kami-sama, Nightingale-san, please tell me you didn't break anything!"

"She's fine, Yuuki." She soothed the girls ruffled features, pausing when Ichijo pushed her offered hand, the one holding the scarf, back to her. "I highly doubt they could uproot you. And keep the scarf, it suits you."

A flush spread across her cheeks as she tucked it against her chest. "Anyway, I wouldn't make a very good date. I have horrible people skills."

"I wasn't aware you two were on first-name basis." Kaname was the one to speak up, and the room fell into a hushed silence as Reverie answered. "I don't do last names, Kaname. I personally hate being addressed by my last name, and I've always addressed others here by their first. In return, most do the same. Takuma agreed to call me by my first."

The older male nodded, sitting down as Ichijo said, "I didn't say anything about a date, but I'd be more than happy to be your partner for the dance."

"Has anyone told you you're a charmer?"

"On multiple occasions."

Reverie was beginning to see why Yuuki couldn't say no to this man. He had a way of getting you to sway to his side, and she sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Just don't say I didn't try and warn you when the dance is over. It's your funeral, after all."

Behind her, Zero sighed.


	13. 2 April, 2011

**Note to readers**: Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as you read.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**When the Dust Begins to Settle**

**Fourteen**

* * *

Why did she agree to this in the first place? She eyes the mirror, at the image of a girl who is not her in any shape or form. The elegant female wearing a deep red dress with black heels, heels that match her hair and makeup, stares back at her. Ah, yes, Yuuki and the cuteness factor. And Ichijo. He plays a large role in her dressed up form.

Inwardly, she wonders why she agreed.

And then she recalls how she was tricked by words and sad eyes. It doesn't take long to remember why she hates some things for then others. People reach the top of this list, forever remaining in stone as long as she lives.

And, again, one cannot blame her.

But that's beside the point. The dance is in the next few hours and there is so much left to do. Yuuki is off to her left, wearing a stunning white dress with so many frills that it is shocking that anyone can see the girl wearing it. Her hair is even pulled up, short as it is, but the style is elegant yet simple. A little makeup, a couple pieces of jewelry and you have Yuuki Cross – a girl who looks like a fairy princess. And she is still fussing over her outfit, mumbling about two certain boys and how she's afraid they won't like what she's wearing. Yori, who is stationed on Reverie's other side, sighs as she smoothes the hunter green fabric of her gown.

"Yuuki-chan, you look splendid. There's nothing to worry about." A shy smile from Yori and a hesitant nod from Yuuki has Reverie sighing with relief.

"And you look just as nice, Reverie-san." Yori hands her a necklace with a black jewel on the end, helping her fasten it around her neck.

For some time, they talk. Reverie, after a long hour, glances back at the mirror and swallows the horror creeping into her chest.

_Good Karma, I really don't want anyone seeing me like this…_

In the deepest reaches of her mind, a taunting voice rises. It swells, taunting her and breaking her down with the voice of her mother. It is the voice of her cousins, her once-true friends, could-have-been boyfriends, other family…all taunting, berating her and turning their noses up at her. Just recalling it makes her stomach churn, twist uneasily with a promise of a horrid night. She doesn't give a damn about the others, how breathtakingly beautiful they will all be. All of them, all upperclassmen, come from rich and impressive families. She's low class, the underdog.

"You got that look on your face, Reverie." Yuuki steps up next to her, one hand settling on her forearm as she adds, "You look ready to flee and never come back."

"And I feel like it, too."

Yuuki smiles, talking her away from the all too depressing thoughts. Her mind returns to Yuuki, how she is crushing on two guys and not knowing it. Reverie can only smile, saying, "At least they both like you as well. The last person interested in me was from my hometown."

"You're joking, right?" she can see Yuuki's wide eyes, as if she said something really stupid and has yet to notice it.

"No, I'm not joking. I didn't know for the longest time." _He came up and told me, that's what. And I just blinked at him and said 'thank you' before walking away. Last time I saw him. _Of course, none of that is said allowed, but she just continues to smile. Thankfully Yuuki, or Yori, don't ask questions about names or anything. Or kissing, that would be even more embarrassing considering she hasn't even held hands with a guy…in a romantic sort of way, anyway. More like terrified and trying to find a way out of a black hole in the middle of nowhere.

Not the best memory, now that she thinks of it.

"Anyway, the dance starts soon! Are you excited?" Yuuki clings to her arm, a large grin on her face. Reverie considers pushing her off, decides against it – because of the moody Zero and creepy Kaname fellow – and just replies as mildly as possible, "Excited? Hardly."

That drags a pout from the short, brown haired prefect. Yori only has a slight smile on her face, a gentle twist of lips.

"The others will like it, though. You look wonderful!" all three turns toward the doorway where Chairmen Cross flutters across the floor.

He's wearing a dress suit as well, but the shawl is still in place.

"You all look so lovely!" he goes on, complimenting their dresses and hairstyles. Reverie silently wonders if it's possible that his preference in gender is…slightly on the curved side. She wouldn't be shocked, considering his quirky personality.

But, alas, she hasn't a moment to entertain that train of thought when he shoos them from the room with laughs. They're all downstairs, heading outside in a breath of time. And then Reverie spots the rising building of the school, the glowing windows, the students – Night Class and Day – roaming about and mingling with their friends. A rise of unease goes through Reverie without a second thought as to its cause.

"Oh, they did wonderfully on the building this year!"

_And it's freaking cold. Is that snow? _She pauses, her eyes staring wordlessly up at the sky as small flakes of white whirl in a slow dance to the ground.

She holds out one hand, palm up, and feels the flake settle on her palm. Melting in seconds, it is as if it never happened, but her mind is startled when a hand curls around hers. Her gaze snaps onto smiling irises of forest green.

"Reverie-san, I'm glad you've decided to come!" he loops his arm through hers, his hand settling lightly on her skin as he escorts her up to the group who now just noticed that they left her behind.

"Ichijo-sempai," Yuuki smiles, curtseys her upperclassmen. The smile turns to a grin when she spots the obvious coloring against Reverie's cheeks.

"Reverie-chan," Yuuki's eyes get a bit playful, "Are you alright? Your face is all red!"

"I'm fine." She bites back, her body flushing. "I'm just cold."

"Well, then, we should get inside." Ichijo leads them ahead, the others following behind with the light tone of playful chatter amongst them.

Inside the school is a vast sight of wealth.

The open area, for coats and all that, would work as the ballroom.

Ichijo pulls the shawl from her shoulders, draping it on an open peg between two Night Class coats before setting his right over it. Then he leads them through the reception room and right into the ballroom where everyone is mingling. On the sole basis of instinct, Reverie scoots a bit closer to her companion.

A few Day Class girls openly glare at her, and Reverie returns the look before settling against her partner of the night's side. She sees the somewhat startled look on his face that is whipped clean by the largest grin she has ever seen. He leads her to the dance floor, falling beside a few Night Class students – a boy with red hair and a girl with blond.

"Shiki-kun, Rima-chan," he grins as he pulls her closer to his side, "You both look great. Have either of you seen Aido-kun? Kaname wanted to make sure he stays out of trouble."

The conversation goes on for a few minutes, giving her some time to observe the two students who stand so close to one another. Shiki, the red head, is wearing a black suit with a deep red shirt underneath. Rima, on the other hand, is wearing a crystalline blue dress with black ripples along the side. From first look, it is easy to see that these two are partners for the dance.

"Anyway, I'm going to get us something to eat." Ichijo knows where he's going, smiling and nodding to those around him. On occasion, he stops to talk to a few students – some Day and some Night.

"You like finger snacks, right?" she gives him a level stare before answering, "They're alright, but not all that filling."

"Agreed," he grins.

* * *

It's almost been two months since I last updated this story. Seven days short, in fact. Been busy - got my driver's license, prom dress and shoes, job applications, and now my birthday is coming up. Eighteen on the fifth! Also been watching my sis's babe, cute little bugger. That's why I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but I wasn't really sure what else to put. The next one should be longer. Hopefully...

REVIEW!

~CideanForever


	14. May 31, 2011

**Note to readers**: Hello, dear readers! I am back and I'm _NOT _dead. This chapter is for all of you. Thank you for sticking around and waiting for me once again. I'm getting back to my writing, thank Karma. As you all have noticed, the rating of this chapter is M instead of T. And for good reason. You shall see. I'm expecting that it may get a bit worse. For those who know me, my stories are rated M for a reason. Cussing, being a major one. And, at times, my writing gets a bit wild. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Review!

**Rating: M  
**

* * *

**When the Dust Begins to Settle**

**Fifteen  
**

* * *

Not once in her life had she ever thought she would be dancing…and definitely not so close to a blond haired male with startling green eyes. With the fingers of one hand brushing the small of her back that is exposed to his feather light touches. His other hand holds her, guiding her through the steps with light conversation and blush inducing smiles. With her hand resting on his shoulder and the other in his hand, the two waltz across the room with ease. Even if he is a bit out there, all smiles and charm, he's a leader in dancing – and other things, if she would venture to guess.

He twirls her once, pulls her close to dip her in time with the music of harp and violins. Pulled back up, chests connecting, Reverie knows that her face is more than a light pink. More of a brilliant red.

The two keep dancing from one song into the next. On occasion they brush past Yuuki, Zero, and Yori. Inwardly, she knows that Yuuki is spending a great deal of her night with Kaname. How she can stand that guy in his indifferent demeanor is beyond her. She's just surprised that he hasn't shown what truly goes on behind the carefully built mask – she's seen the likes of him before. They always have a motion, a goal, which they are reaching for. And they tend to get to it no matter the pain that is left in their wake.

They pull away from the dancing crowd, moving to find a seat along the side of the room. Sitting down, slipping her heels off, she leans back into the seat. Ichijo drops into the seat next to hers, a smile gracing his face as he runs one hand through his hair. Offhandedly, he comments, "It's getting a bit cold in here, don't you think?"

Cold indeed.

Reverie looks about the room, brows furrowing. Even if it's snowing outside, the doors and windows are closed. The cold is outside, but a cool draft is awakening in the room. It brushes around them all.

Out of the corner of her eye, movement catches her attention. A flash of scarlet pink, blank and red. Turning to get a better picture, all she sees is an empty corner that a Night Class student ambles into with her date. A hand on her shoulder turns her attention back to Ichijo.

"The cold is the last thing we have to worry about." She says more to herself, but grins as she turns to look at her own partner.

Together they stand as Yuuki makes her way to them with, to Reverie's surprise, Kaname at her side. Pausing before them, he nods his head in greeting. Ichijo, she notes, bows his head before smiling brightly at Yuuki. In a matter of moments, a conversation she's lost in takes place. All she can get is the letter E, Aido, Kain, Chairmen Cross, and glass. Beyond that, she's lost. And when she asks, the leader of the Night Class merely gives her a look that says 'nothing of importance' before walking.

Ichijo, with a light frown, turns to look at her, "I'm afraid Kaname needs me to go with him, Reverie-san."

Dipping in faster than she can speak, a chaste kiss to her check is left tingling on her flushed face as he vanishes into the crowd. Yuuki stands next to her, mouth agape, and Zero, who just arrived, looks a bit more than disgusted. Ready to murder him with his bare hands, she'd say. And laughing like a madman while doing so.

And she can't get the image of him grinning out of her head as Ichijo's face turns blue.

"Reverie?" turning to look at her classmates, she grins, "Yeah?"

"I told you she wasn't paying attention."

Yuuki slams her elbow into Zero's side, saying over him, "Oh, nothing! I wasn't aware you and Ichijo got along so well."

"Neither was I." the raven-haired female replies with a thoughtful frown.

Again a flash of pink catches her eyes, vanishing down one hall. Excusing herself, she eases her way into the crowd but keeps her attention focused on that passage. Once within the corridor, her skin crawls as the cold draft thickens around her ankles.

At the end, someone stands. Hair a deep shade of pink, almost red, with a mask covering the upper portion of the face, he waits with a smirk curling at his lips. A black tux with a red undershirt waits. There's something about him, something feral, that forces her to pause in the middle of the hall. She watches as one of his hands come up, beckoning her to come closer with a fluid motion.

She steps forward, but pauses.

Blinking, he's gone. A door creaks to a near close. Turning slightly, she sees that no one has followed her into the darkness of the hall. Taking a deep breath, she follows after the masked man. The door clicks behind her, shutting her into a large room of mirrors. The latch falls in place, but there is no pink haired male waiting for her.

No, a voice, "You _ran!"_

To say that the first two words in her thoughts would be _'Oh shit' _or _'I'm dead' _wouldn't be far from the truth. But she doesn't get a chance to comment as he snarls, "Ran, _ran _away. You not little red in a hood, _never. _Red was a _good _girl, like Falen."

A pale hand lands on her hip as a nose brushes against the side of her neck. Her breath hitches in her throat as a hint of sharp incisors brush against her throat. Falen, this is him…but different. Stronger, more menacing. Darker, controlling, _dangerous._

"Master knows, _Mistress. Knows _that Falen is free from Pureblood power," fingers curl up around her throat, a light touch to tease, "…_and_ _he_ _isn't happy."_

Her lips part, but his hand clamps over them before she can utter a word as he continues, "Falen is a _good_ boy, he is. _Very_ good.

"And he _knows_ he's my _ex_-master, raven. Your blood," his hand trails down her neck, brushing over the exposed flesh that the revealing V of her dress leaves open, to rest over the swell of her chest, "…_and your life, _he wants."

With one hand still over her lips, she knows he can feel her heart pounding away within her chest. The cat-like purr of satisfaction he gives when she whines when his nails bite into the tender flesh of her breasts says as much. He shushes her, his hand moving from her mouth to tangle into her hair as he murmurs, "Don't cry, mistress, Falen is a good boy."

The tears continue to flow.

Her body shakes in his grasp, her face burning as his grip in her hair gives him leverage to expose her throat with a pull of a her hair. His other arm closes around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest as he drags his tongue from the underside of her chin to the back of her ear. Shuddering at the contact, she gasps when he bites. Not hard enough to break the skin, but rough enough to feel the indention of his fangs against her skin.

He nips, whispering, "I've never had this _freedom_ before. No wonder Purebloods encage us all."

Then he clamps down, fangs piercing skin. She arches, hands clenching in the fabric of his dress pants that go against his usual style of dress. Her lips part, pupils dilating to encase the rest of her dark irises, as a breathless hiss escapes her lips. A sound one may call a groan.

Everything around her fades, nothing coming to her till she hits the floor with enough force to force a pained cry from her lips. Sprawled on the ground, she can see Falen skidding across the floor with a black mark smoking on his chest. His mask, now missing, has no way of masking twin eyes of burning red, a red so intense, that's richer than the reddest of wines. Standing in the busted doorway, the door lying on the ground several feet in front of him, is Zero with his gun smoking. The president of the Night Class is slipping into the room, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.

Falen, on the other hand, just looks down at his chest and then looks at Zero with a scowl on his face.

"That was uncalled for."

"Step away from her, leach."

The pink-haired male steps forward, Zero pulls the trigger. She watches in horror as it hits, sees the unnaturally calm Falen keep moving forward as a bullet drops to the ground. That crazed grin spreads across his face as he begins to sway, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Then he asks in a tone that one would call sing-song, "Didn't _Falen_ say he'd make you _scream_ if you shot at him?"

Reverie struggles to sit up, her hands slipping in blood. She sees Falen flicker, sees him throw Zero across the room. She hears Yuuki scream, sees Kaname leap to the side to avoid being hit. Chairmen Cross, who has tried getting farther into the room, backs off when Falen snarls at them. Then he looks at Zero, sprawled on the ground in a fashion similar to hers, with a look of distaste on his face.

Slowly, agonizing second by agonizing second, she hauls herself to her feet as he grasps Zero by the collar of his uniform jacket. She can see a hint of black swirling around his hand as he pulls him up, see the glee filling his eyes as the prefect's gun clatters to the floor as Yuuki screams Zero's name.

A name that breaks free of Reverie's name.

She lunges forward, slams into the pink-haired male's side. One arm flashes, closes around her waist, as she loses her balance on the bloody floor. The other hand holds Zero prisoner whose hands grasp the wrist that holds him above the ground. Reverie's entire body spasms, her vision blurring, as she whimpers, "No, _please_…_no_…"

All movement in the room pauses, breathes held. She gazes up into the face of the crazed man. Unable to hold herself up, she collapses against his chest. His brows nit together, demented irises cooling into a softer red as he frowns.

"Falen…is a _good_ boy."

He drops Zero.

His arms enclose around her entirely.

The warmth leaves, the ground cold and hard under her back.

She can hear voices.

Feels the repeating scene of blacking out coming upon her.

"Please, Reverie, _please_ be okay…"

Yuuki, a warm cloth brushes against her forehead. She can feel fingertips brushing against her throat and voices surround her. She knows not how long passes. But night falls once again, and the only fact is that her visitor shows once more in her state of weakness.

_"Master is relentless, Mistress. Leap, or die."_


	15. July 03, 2011

**Note to readers**: And here is yet another chapter! This was a bit odd for me to write, as I've been distracted as of late. I've updated little as of late, and that goes for all my stories. How I manage to write them all at the same time - that's beyond me. Determination has a large part to play, I believe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please Review, it means the world to me.

**Rating: M  
**

* * *

**When the Dust Begins to Settle**

**Sixteen  
**

* * *

Again, she finds herself waking up to darkness. This is something that she's really starting to hate. More than she could ever admit.

But her thoughts are pulled aside as someone helps her sit up, her mind falling back to the dance. She remembers Zero…shooting Falen. Kaname, Yuuki, the Chairmen…

"Reverie-san?" a glass presses to her lips, a cold liquid spilling onto her tongue.

_Vampire…he's…no, that's not possible. Vampires…don't exist…do they? _Confusion courses through her, beating at the fog of her mind as she mutters, "The little bastard bit me again."

A low chuckle answers her, followed by a warm cloth brushing against her forehead. She can see Kaname, his eyes warm. The quirk of his lip hints that light sound may have come from him. Her gaze moves past him, to the Chairmen standing on the sideline with bright eyes and creases to his night clothing. No one else stands in the room.

"You…chuckled." She murmurs, and a brown brow rises in answer.

"What do you remember?"

_Ah, this game again. He did this last time too. _Eyes closing, sighing, she answers, "Everything."

And she tells him. About the dance, the flashes of color. How he trapped her. She leaves out other tidbits, about some of the things he told her. About his 'ex-master' and his profound freedom. And his obsession over her. She doesn't ask what a Pureblood is, fearing the answer she'll receive. Or the answer he won't tell her. She tells him only parts, leaving out things that she doesn't want to understand.

_Caged by Purebloods? What the hell did he mean? _Again she forces herself back to the present, sees the light frown on Kaname's face. Slowly, as if unsure, he asks, "Are you aware of what he is?"

"He's a depraved lunatic with cannibalistic tendencies who needs to be locked away somewhere safe so he doesn't hurt anyone else! It…it has to be that. The o-other alternate…it's not possible." She looks away, her skin cold as Kaname brushes her hair away from her face with the gentlest of touches.

The Chairmen takes a seat on Kaname's side, "And what is the alternate option?"

His eyes are tender, soft and caring. Kaname's hand falls to clasp her own, his thumb brushing soft circles against the back of her hand. He holds her gaze, his eyes dark but sad.

"It's…there isn't any way…it can't be…he _can't_ _be_ a…a…a _vampire_. He's crazy, insane!" trembling, eyes wide and unseeing, her mind replays what she's seen. His movements, his eyes, his _fangs_.

"And why can't that be?" the Chairmen's still gentle, encouraging her to speak her mind.

"V-Vampires aren't real. Hell, they we're _created_ as a means to keep children inside at night _centuries_ ago! _Just like every other fairytale_!" Kaname casts one look at the Chairmen Cross, a look she catches as she says, "If you think I'm crazy, than _out_ with it! Don't try to be discreet!"

"Dear child, I don't think you're crazy. Just a bit…slow to catch on." Chairmen Cross pats her hand with a smile as his words sink in.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I _didn't_ mean that as an insult! Really! It's just…he's attacked you _many_ times already…and I just thought you would, _you know_…catch on…" the white-haired man shifts, adverts his gaze to the dark-haired man at his side.

"You just called me slow! As in _mentally_ slow!" she snarls, eyes narrowing as she sits upright. The world spins around her, the colors blurring with a sickening side-effect.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then think before you speak!" she roars, lunging forward.

She moves faster than anyone would have thought possible. With as much blood as she's lost, she's shocked herself. But, as some have said, anger is a great source of adrenaline. And it fits perfectly in hand when you're trying to strangle someone.

She's straddling the Chairmen, hands fisted in the front of his shirt, when Kaname hauls her off him. With one arm around her waist, he lifts her as if she weighs nothing. The Chairmen, sprawled on the ground, gives him a sheepish grin. "Well, when Zero-kun said she has a temper…I thought he was exaggerating."

"Get your fucking hands off me, Mr. Stiff! I'm gonna show him whose boss!" she roars, struggling despite the wave of sickness creeping up on her.

But Kaname just holds on, his grip tightening briefly.

"Kaname-sama?" another voice hits them, pausing in mid-struggle, as three Night Students peer in with a look of utter disbelief on their faces.

"Advil, Ken!" Reverie waves at them, ignoring their scows as she spots Ichijo, "Mr. Sunshine!"

"Sunshine?" Ichijo looks confused, then smiles, "Well, I guess it does suit me. Advil, Ken – how amusing. You sure know how to pick nicknames, Reverie-chan!"

"The two of you are buddies?" Aido looks even more confused, shakes his head, "Are you in need of assistance, Kaname-sempai?"

"You went from –_sama_ to –_sempai_. _What. The. Hell_?" Shifting, pushing his arm away from the underside of her chest, she directs her next comment at the President behind her, "I thought I'd let you know that you can release me now."

He doesn't.

In fact, his grip tightens as he remarks, "Unlikely."

"And I second that. She does more harm than good." Zero stalks into the room, arms folded over his chest as he leans into the doorway, "And why are you holding onto her, anyway?"

"Good question, Number. Mr. Stiff, release me!" And, as if to prove her demand, she elbows him in the face.

And runs out of the room screaming like an idiot.

Zero, on the other hand, is left watching her with a blank expression. Slowly, he looks at the man whom has been trying to adopt him.

"Would it be held against me if I shot her?"

"I second that." Aido speaks up, eyes narrowed in irritation.

Several sighs escape from the others, "That would be most unfortunate."

Ichijo is the one who speaks, gazing after the dark-haired female with a look of wonder in his eyes. Aido responds by raising a brow, snorts, and leaves the room. Kain stays, stands there for a moment.

"Is she," he pauses, "aware?"

"I believe so." Chairmen Cross sits at his desk, folding his hands as he says, "But I believe she's more inclined to continue believing what she has. That he's, as she so elegantly put it, a depraved lunatic with cannibalistic tendencies who needs to be locked away somewhere safe so he doesn't hurt anyone else. And, all things considered, I would be happy allowing her to believe so."

Another pause that Kaname fills, "But Falen is targeting her. And I'm certain there's more to the story than what she's told us thus far."

"I agree."

Ichijo offers, "Could it be because she's frightened? It may come as a shock, learning that something she was lead to believe was a myth to be real."

"Either way, we need to keep an eye on her."

Kaname walks away from the desk, moving towards the door, "And so she shall be."


	16. August 04, 2011

**Note to readers**: This chapter came out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be. By about three pages, in fact. But that ensures a bit of action, in a sense. I'm going to say this now - what happens later I had not intended to turn out the way it did. But I'm not going to say what that is or it'll ruin the chapter! So, enjoy that when it comes. And the rating is still M of course. There's a bit of suggestive material in this chapter, but it's not a pairing. I haven't paired our dear dense Reverie with anyone just yet - but I'm leaving her open to the possibilities. Who should I mess with next? Hmm...

**Rating: M  
**

* * *

**When the Dust Begins to Settle**

**Seventeen  
**

* * *

For the days that follow, Reverie had a feeling that someone has been watching her. That tickling sensation along the back of her neck agrees. She's never been one with paranoia, but now she can't help but look over her shoulder at every turn. Falen might come at her for all she knows. Kaname or Zero might be keeping their eye on her. And she's fairly certain that neither of them really likes her, but at least Kaname has shown her a gentle side that Zero doesn't have. Or he just doesn't show it.

But finally she's out of the academy grounds and in the town.

Yet, for some reason, the feeling of being watched is far stronger. Every face, every breath, every sound has her on the verge of leaping out of her skin. And, finally, when someone grabs her shoulder she nearly shrieks.

She whirls around to face a doe-eyed woman with rosy colored hair and haunting brown eyes. She smiles when their eyes meet, pulling out of the bustling crowd. Reverie follows in wonder, eyeing the elegant woman with a hint of curiosity. She leads her into a dim café, gesturing her to sit. She beckons the server, saying, "I saw you jittering out there. From your uniform, I'd be correct to assume you're from Cross Academy?"

It's almost like she's compelled to answer, "Yeah. It's a bit hectic up there, but the classes are enjoyable. Oh – Hot Chocolate, please – what a nice guy."

The woman smiles as Reverie asks, "So, you don't look like you're from around here. What brings you to the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm looking for my brother. He left a few months ago and hasn't returned. I fear for his safety." She stirs her drink with her spoon, her gaze downcast as her worries her lower lip. "Honestly, he gets lost so easily without father or I to lead him. He's like a puppy sometimes."

"I know a few puppies. They like to lick, though, so I don't think they're the ones you're looking for." The woman giggles, nodding her agreement. They sit in silence for a while before she finally says, "I can't help but notice that you look exhausted. Is all well?"

Reverie looks up in surprise. "Sort of, if well is the right word to use. The last few days have been a bit crazy, and now there's snow everywhere."

"Don't like winter?"

"Hate it. It's too cold."

"I know something that can get rid of that. Here," she pulls a clear bottle half the size of her pinkie from her purse, "My mother always made this for me when the seasons got cold and my space became cramped. It's nearly impossible to find now-a-days, but it'll make you shine."

Reverie takes the small glass structure into her hand, eyeing the glittering black substance inside with a light frown. "What's in it?"

"It's made of natural substances such as herbs and crushed meat. It's a bit bitter. Normally I don't give it out to strangers, but I know a soul in need when I see one. It's yours. If you don't like it afterwards, you're more than welcome to throw it away." Reverie thanks her, carefully stringing the top of the cork onto a thin chain and hanging it around her neck. Then she tucks it into her blouse, adding, "Why are you helping a stranger, anyway?"

"It's what my brother would want. He'd love you if he ever met you, I'm sure of it." A light blush creeps across her cheeks at the woman's words, and she quickly sips the warm drink in front of her.

The two exchange light conversation, watching the snow fall. Finally the woman looks up, her eyes wide as she exclaims, "Oh, look at the time! Father's going to be mad that I'm late. Please, excuse me, I must go. I've already paid, so leave when the snow settles. And get to your school safety, Nightingale-san."

Before she can ever respond, the woman is gone. And Reverie has a chill creeping up her spine once again._ I didn't tell her my name. Let alone my last name. How did she know?_

Slowly the snow settles an hour or so before sundown. She makes her way back to the school, following the gentle slope of the hill with a troubled frown. The glass filled with the black crystal-like substance is warm against her skin, the only heat aside from her clothing. But she can't get that woman out of her mind – how did she know her name?

_Maybe I introduced myself without really paying attention. The family always said I'm a bit of a blabber mouth, especially when I'm in a place I don't like. And I most certainly don't like the cold. Not too – oh, who's that? Shit._

Zero, scowl in place, is storming towards her with Yuuki right behind them. Yuuki, unlike the sore man she's chasing after, looks a bit more than worried. And it takes a moment for Reverie to understand that neither of them has noticed her. But Yuuki's words make her stumble.

"I'm just worried about your foot! You know the one you shot!" Reverie sees Zero's eyebrow twitch at this, but he doesn't comment.

And now they're looking at her, Zero's eyes narrow before he grabs her arm and wheels around to take them both to the school. She notices Ichijo walking towards them, Kaname at his side. Already she can hear the lecture of wandering off on her own. And already she's dreading it.

And why is it that she sees the Night Class students so much now?

What are they – _stalkers_?

"Nightingale-san," Kaname pauses in front of her, staring her down as he comments, "I take it your trip to town was a good one?"

_What the crap? He's being nice…er. _Reverie nods dumbly, a bit startled by the light smile on his face and she can Yuuki is a bit confused. She's looking from him to her and back again. And, honestly, Reverie shares that confusion.

And seeing that he's waiting for a vocal reply, she answers, "Uh, yeah. It was nice. I'll just head to my dorm now…"

She scurries past him, her cheeks heating up as her heart picks a faster pace to beat. _What the crap? Why am I nervous? Why am I embarrassed? He's a jackass! I'd like him as soon as I'd like Zero! And that's never!_

But she can't deny the pace her heart beats. The light flutter within her stomach is there – but from time to time it also happens with Ichijo. She remembers how she had a slight crush on a few boys in her old school, but these guys – hell no! It's just not possible. At all. Kaname's a Mr. Stiff, Zero's an unrelenting asshole, Ichijo is Mr. Sunshine, Aido is annoying, and Kain…she doesn't know him well enough to say anything about him. But she can admit that they're pleasing to the eye.

_Not to mention they're _so_ out of my league. And they believe in vampires._ Absently, her mind returns to that day when Falen last attacked her – the puncture wounds in her throat. They're almost healed. She's taken it upon herself to keep it bound with a cute scarf, but she still can't her mind around the fact that vampires might be real. Surely there's another explanation! She's met plenty of people who had their teeth filed, filed to the point that breaking skin would be easy. She's seen them bite their own lips on accident! And that can get rather bloody.

That's enough proof right there! His eyes are red from eye contacts. But then her thoughts turn to the way he moves – so quickly, able to move before she even can blink. It's inhuman.

An irritated groan slips past her lips as she eases into the Girls Day Dorm, making her way through the building with ease. Soon she's slipping inside her room, flipping the light on as she goes. With ease she starts checking her room for intruders. That's another thing she has to remember – Falen got into her room somehow. And the ground is a long ways down and climbing would be close to impossible. So how did he get in?

"This is ridiculous," she plops down on her bed, "But then there's this thing."

The odd herb mixture rests in her palm, the glass glittering as she stares down at it. The black substance within looks like tiny specks of black sugar, a treat she has never seen before. Only that it glitters as the light bounces off it and she tilts her head to the side in wonder.

"Well, she said I could toss it if I didn't like it." She says to herself as she pops the cork off. She sniffs it gingerly. A sweet, tangy aroma meets her senses, her brows lifting at how strongly it comes off from such a small amount.

Pressing the tip of her finger over the opening, she collects a small bit. Staring at it, she tilts her head to the side. Then she licks it off, her skin crawling as it melts on her tongue. Already her skin tingles, a warmth spreading from within her. She pops the cork back on, dropping it into small box within her nightstand. And she leans back, her eyes closing in bliss as the warmth spreads from head to toe.

"Well, this isn't so bad." She mutters to herself, a lazy smile pulling her lips as she looks out the window towards the moon slowly creeping into the sky.

And then a grin stretches across her face as an idea pops into her mind.

Already moving, out of her room, she's making her way downstairs. Slipping out of the door is easy for her, but her attention turns to the area around her. Gaze flickering back and forth, she finally catches sight of who she is looking for.

She sneaks across the area, her footsteps silent as a cat. Her muscles coil, tightening as she watches from the shadows. And her prey, his shoulders are stiffening. He's slowing, alert.

"_Mr. Number_!" she shrieks, leaping on his back with a girlish laugh. Legs wrapping firmly around his hips, arms around his shoulders, she plops her chin on his shoulder as she states, "Caught you."

"What the hell, Reverie?" he tries to pull her limbs free, but she refuses to budge.

"Seriously, let go." He grunts, but she opts to bite his ear. He goes rock still, his hands halting on her arms as he stands there. And she has a distinct feeling that his eyes are probably as wide as saucers.

"Reverie-san?" his voice is a whisper, almost like he's a bit more than startled.

Her eyes are half-lidded, her hand trailing up to his face as she purrs, "Yes, Zero?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"What?" her hand stops along the side of his face, his breath misting her wrist as she tries to process the question he just asked her.

His nose presses against her wrist as he mumbles, "You're bleeding."

"No I'm not."

How the hell would _he_ know if she's bleeding? What, dog senses? She 'epps' when his hand curls around her wrist, yelping when he whips her around to face him. His bangs cover his eyes, but she knows he's looking her up and down for injury. And he stills when he doesn't find anything.

"Shit."

Her gaze shoots to his hand, the one holding her wrist is shaking. His nails are biting into her skin, his breath is coming out a bit unsteady. She turns her gaze to him fully.

"Zero? Zero, are you okay?" she pushes his hair out of his face, but his eyes are closed. His lips are pressed tightly together, his jaw set. But his nostrils flare as a wind brushes around them, bringing them a bit closer in its harshness.

Her back hits the stone wall of the school. She hadn't noticed that they were moving backwards, that he was advancing with a predator's grace. But she can feel him shaking, his silence deathly as her question remains unanswered. She pulls a bit at her wrist, the one held above her head.

"Zero, seriously. You're freaking me the fuck out." She shifts, yelping when she notices he's flush against her.

_Why does this feel so familiar? Like this has happened before?_ She pulls a bit harder on her wrist, a determined set to her mouth.

"If this is payback for me making your life a living hell, you've got the point across!" How she'd love to kick him in the family jewels – but, alas, with her thighs on either side of his makes that impossible. And it makes her even more uncomfortable because it's a very provocative position. But still he doesn't answer – well, unless one considers him doing the weirdest thing possible as an answer: he's nuzzling her neck and his free hand, which is buried in her hair, is keeping her from moving.

_What. The. Fuck!_ She swallows her nervousness, trying to figure out what the hell's going on when a random thought pops into her head. _Blood. Full moon. Period. Shit._

"Don't you fucking dare, you shit face!" she snarls at him, twisting aggressively to separate their bodies and only succeeding to grind their hips together.

And then he yanks her head back, panting against her throat as he drags his tongue from the jugular of her throat to the tender spot under her ear. Her breath catches when he nips, pressing closer as his lips ghost down to the junction when shoulder meets neck. A slight press of teeth.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_ Panicking is the only thing she can do. The man's impossible to budge, and he's right there. _In her face_. And he's licking her. In the distance, the only sound she hears is the call of the birds. The only feel against her skin, besides him, is the wind.

The only thing she knows is the rough pain, overlapped by a numbing pleasure, of fangs snapping into her throat and a hand holding her neck closer. The gentle suction of a mouth nursing the wound has her slumping against the wall, her eyes fluttering as her toes curl. Her free hand curls against the front of his throat, trembling as she feels the muscles swallowing the sweet nectar of her life giving blood. And, faintly, she knows one thing.

This is familiar.

Falen did something like this.

A lazy smile curls at her lips, relaxing as he pulls away. She can hear him talking, frantic, and feel the cool ground under her as he sets her down. He peels her eyes opens, checks her pulse.

"Reverie, look at me!" she blinks, staring into crimson eyes.

"You bite me, you bastard." She mumbles, smiling tiredly as he shakes his head.

"Up," he grunts, "Get up, Reverie-san."

He hauls her to her feet, his eyes a bit horrified. His lips are red, his breath spicy as it wafts across her face. But his eyes – they're glowing. They're not lavender, but a deep hue of red that are like Falen's eyes. But his doesn't hold that lust that Falen's does, just disgust.

Again she's slumped against the wall, but now his hand is pressing against the still bleeding wound as he continues to speak to her. Asking her questions – is she alright, is she hurting, is anything off. But she waves the questions away, retorting, "I seriously don't see why you're freaking out. You're a cannibal. At least you're not the only one, but don't try to eat me again. Please don't, I have one after me as it is. One's enough. That little shit…"

When he starts talking about Chairmen Cross, she cuts in harshly, "No. No way! Take me to my room. I want to sleep."

"But –" she smacks a hand over his mouth, "Listen, you little silver-haired bastard, I said I want to go to my room! Now take me there!"

She's not sure how they do it exactly, remaining unseen, but he helps her stagger all the way to her room and helps her into the bathroom. Sitting her down there, he cleans up her throat and motions for her to take care of her other problem. Her gaze drops to her lap, knowing a collection of blood is on the verge of gathering. And he turns his back, facing the door but refusing to leave.

_This…is awkward._ She calls him over when she's finished, clothed in her silky nightshirt and clean underwear. And then she's sprawled on her bed, tucked in, and on the verge of falling asleep. But Zero plops down next to her, his eyes troubled as he flexes his hands over and over again. She sits up, looking down at them.

"What?"

He looks up at her, his eyes sinking back to soft lavender orbs as he asks, "How can you continue to believe they don't exist?"

"What?"

He sighs, "The vampires. You've been bitten so many times that its crazy. And you insist we're cannibals. How can you deny it when you can feel it? Don't you recall, even now, how it felt to be drunk from?"

He strokes her throat, his eyes shadowed as he murmurs the words. Again the disgust appears in his eyes. A self loathing she's never noticed before shines in them, a haunted past. She finally takes the time to answer, "Believe in vampires? What I've heard about them in stories would be a lie. You and Falen, you've both been in sunlight. I've seen you eat garlic in your food before. And I'm fairly certain you don't sleep in a coffin. And what proof do I have?"

She turns to face him fully, her fingers skimming his lips. Their eyes meet for a moment, then his lips part. The tip of her finger brushes against the sharp end of a fang, nearly cutting her. She finds the others with ease, eyes wide.

"They're…not fake." She mumbles as she tries to wiggle one. He grunts, his tongue hitting the back of her knuckles as he tosses her a frosty glare.

Dropping her hands to her lap, she mutters, "And your eyes really do turn red."

Still he doesn't answer.

Sleep claims her before he can speak.


	17. Important Notice

**Author's Note**: IMPORTANT!

I am currently revising this story and all my other ones. I am currently focusing on this one. I already have chapters 1-3 redone, and some new surprises in each. For those who have this story on their alert system, please reread what I have written.

Give me some input.

Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
